Love Comes To Those Who Wait
by Shamanic Destiny
Summary: [ch 8 up] AyameKouga Ayame's the new girl school & up until now she's always been a loner because of the fact that she's a demon & is always moving. But then she meets Kouga and suddenly finds herself falling in with the the 'in crowd'
1. Ayame's Arrival

Love Comes To Those Who Wait  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Ayame gazed up in fear at the doors to her new school. Two large oak wood doors stood open at the top of two flights of stone stairs, a steady line of kids her age passing through them into the prison that lay beyond chattering away cheerfully, oblivious to the new girl that stood looking up at them. It was late in October, so leaves were flittering around Ayame feet, and the trees had already started to turn the golden hues that Ayame loved best. Suddenly some one shoved past her, causing her to stumble, knocking her out of her daze. She swallowed hard and took a deep breath, and clutching a strap of her backpack that was slung over one shoulder began to climb the stairs. When she reached the top she looked around hopelessly, hoping maybe someone would notice that she was new, but as always no one did. Sighing she realized that the front office wasn't going to find her, she had to find it herself so she started to make her way through the crowded hallway hoping there might be a sign or something. Over the laughter and chatter Ayame heard the bell ring signalling that it was time to head to class. Within moments the once packed hallway was deserted leaving Ayame alone in the hall with absolutely no clue where to go. It was always hard being the new kid, but after twelve years of Ayame had gotten used to it. Slowly she started to walk further down the corridor; if she kept looking she was sure to find it. Her father' job entailed that they were constantly moving around. Ayame swallowed back tears as she thought about how her father had thrown himself into his work after her mother had left. Thinking about her mother always brought this sensation of helplessness; she had only been four when her mother had disappeared and it saddened her that she only had a few memories of her mother. After two years of her not returning the police had deemed her a run-away and closed the case giving her father sole custody of her. Her mother had never even left a note when she left, so Ayame didn't even know why it was her mother had abandoned them. Shaking her head to get rid of her thoughts, Ayame thought angrily to herself, "why do you even bother thinking about her! It's obvious she doesn't think of you, so why trouble yourself over her! I should just forget her and move on with my life!" What life a little voice inside her asked. You don't even know the meaning of the phrase having a life. Ayame had to concede, that voice was right, she had always been a loner at school, because she was always moving never having a chance to settle down and make friends. But it was at times like this that was always the hardest to move, when it was in the middle of the school year and all the cliques were already formed and rock solid. After her first few attempts to try and fit in at her others schools that had failed miserably Ayame had learned that it was pointless to even try. Yet somehow after five years of realizing she was and always would be a loner, the fact that she had no friends still made her heart clench. "As if having to start school in the middle of the years wasn't bad enough already," she thought miserably, "I just had to be a wolf demon too, making every one afraid of me...."  
Suddenly the front doors burst open and a person ran down the hall but by the time he saw Ayame it was too late to stop. He crashed right into her causing the textbooks and notebooks she had been holding onto to go flying. Ayame cried out as her slim frame collided with the floor. She felt another body fall next to her, struggling to sit up Ayame was hit with a wave of dizziness. Groaning she put a hand to her forehead.  
"I'm sorry," the boy said. "Are you okay?"  
Startled that the boy even cared he had knocked her down Ayame looked up into a pair of handsome blue eyes. Blushing furiously, she sat up and began to collect her book murmuring, "yeah I'm fine."  
"Here," the boy said getting onto his knees to help her pick up her things.  
"Thanks," Ayame said, taking the offered textbook.  
"You know," the guy said, "you really shouldn't carry so much stuff around. You'll hurt you're back. Come to think of it, I haven't seen you around here, are you new/"  
Ayame looked up, this boy he was actually talking to her not just ignoring her like all the other guys at her past schools. And he was cute too, with his long black hair tied up in a high pony-tail. "Yeah, I'm Ayame," she said standing up now that she had all her books. "I just transferred hear last week. This is my first day here."  
"Oh," the boy said and then catching the clock out of the corner of his eye swore, "shit! I'm gonna be late again!!! Look I got to go, see ya around." And then he dashed off.  
"Sure," Ayame said still stunned that she had just spoken with this really cute guy. Suddenly she remembered how lost she was and yelled, "WAIT!!" The boy stopped and turned around and she yelled, "where's the front office?"  
"Down the end of the hall," he yelled pointing at a corridor that branched off from the one she was currently in, before dashing off again.  
"Oh," Ayame said. "Thanks." For a few seconds she just stood there gazing off at the handsome stranger that had just helped her and then with a small smile on her face she turned and walked towards where the boy had said the office was.  
  
Welllllllll, what did ya think? Anybody wanna make a bet at who the boy was? If you guessed Kouga CONGRATULATIONS cuz we have a winner! Okay well I hope you all liked. This is my first attempt at a Ayame Kouga fic. So please review, with any ideas/suggestions. And please no flames, cuz they make me sad. So now if you would all just click the little button at the bottom of the screen that says submit review that would be great. Well until next chapter see ya! 


	2. First Period and a Familiar Scent

**Love Comes To Those Who Wait** – Chapter 2  
  
I don't own Inuyasha.  
  
_YAY!!! I got 4 whole reviews I'm soooooooooooo happy, and just cuz I got those within less than a week of posting this story I decided to update. See what reviews do to me, they're like sugar motivating me to type so please review! _

**Anachan –** I know, starting in the middle of the year really does suck doesn't it.

**Alley Wings -** about Ayame worrying so much well you soon see why she does, I did that on purpose ;)

**Shura: The Noble Pirate-** Thank you, I'm glad its interesting, I was waiting for someone to write a story too and then suddenly i thought, well why wait for one why not write it yourself.

**Spirit Demon** - OMG I can't believe one of my favorite authors has read my fic!!!! Eee I love your story so much, it was one of the the things that motivated me to even write this fic!!! I feel so honoured! About the spacing, thanks for the constructive criticism I'm new to writing fanfics and thats good to know. I hope this chapter is better.

_And now on with the fic!_

* * *

Ayame sat waiting quietly in the principals office, the only other sounds apart from her rapid heart beat was the steady rhythmic typing of the two secretaries and the ticking of the clock above her head. It had only taken a minute after the boy had told her where to go for her to find the office, she was so glad she had asked. If she hadn't she would probably still be wandering around hopelessly lost.  
  
Ayame's foot bounced nervously up and down as she wondered what this school would be like. Hopefully it wouldn't be like the last one. Ayame closed her eyes at the painful memories of how they had teased and tormented her. They had called her a freak because of her demon heritage. At that school her life had been plagued with cruel pranks such as having paint poured on her, finding rotten food in her locker, hate messages in her locker. The worst though had been the time when she went to the school where no one would talk to her because they were afraid she would eat them. Ignorant humans just because they had never seen a demon before, they just assumed that she wanted to eat them. 

Sometimes Ayame wished they had never left California, where the rest of her pack lived. There she had had friends, the pack had stuck together like glue, so she was never alone; there was always another wolf with her. But then her mother had run way and her father had been so ashamed he had decided to move. The fact that her mother had run away still shamed both her and her father, when wolves mated it was supposed to be for life, the few rare exceptions were looked down upon with the deepest distain. As if that wasn't bad enough, Ayame's mother had left no note for why she had committed the ultimate crime, leaving both her and her father wondering just what it as that had made her leave.  
  
Just then the principal opened his door, and ushered her into his office, halting Ayame's thoughts. Walking around to his desk the man said, "Please sit," motioning to a chair in front of his desk, which Ayame did. Opening a folder Ayame assumed to be her school transcript, the man paused before finally said, "so you're name's Ayame, did I say that right?"

Ayame nodded. "Hmm very interesting," the man said and then looked up and put his hands together on the top of the desk. 'Well Ayame, to be honest with you this is going to be hard. You're starting in the middle of the first term of grade 12. (A/N: that's the last grade before you go off to university for those that don't know) But your school effort seems to be intact, I was surprised to discover someone who switches schools as often as you has such high grades. That will help you, so I need to know which options you intend to chose. You must select two of the following," the principle stated handing her a list that listed off the different selections. "There is wood-shop, home-economics, art, gym, environmental education, psychology, drama and macro-micro economics."  
  
It was an easy selection for Ayame she knew without even having to read the list which two she would select. "I'd like to take art and gym please."  
  
"Ahhh," the principal sighed happily. "That's perfect; you'll fit into schedule C no problem. No need for me to go around rearranging things. Okay so that's about it Ayame I'll just send you now to the secretaries and they'll set you up with a map of the school, all your textbook requirements, and then just ask them for a grade twelve schedule C timetable. Well it was nice meeting you Ayame and I hope you enjoy your stay here at Shikon High." And with that he shook her hand and then promptly showed her out the door.  
  
"Well that went well," Ayame thought as she walked over to the secretary's desk. "Umm hello," she said tentatively.  
  
"Oh hello hun," one of the secretaries an older lady that reminded Ayame of her grandmother said. "How can I help you?"  
  
"Hi, I'm the new student Ayame, the principal told me to ask you to get my text books and my time table and a map of the school."  
"Sure hun," the lady said getting up and opening a filing cabinet. "Which one do you need."  
  
"Grade 12 schedule C," Ayame said repeating what the principal had told her to say.  
  
"Here ya go," the secretary said handing her two sheets of paper, one timetable and one map. "Now which text books do you need?"  
  
"Um, Bio 30, Chem 30, Physic 30, English 30, Social 30 and Math 30," Ayame rambled off.  
  
"Oh wowsie hun! Do you think you're going to be able to carry all that?" the lady said.  
  
"Yeah," Ayame replied with a shrug, "I'll manage."  
  
"Okay just a second," the little old lady said disappearing into a locked room. She returned five minutes later with a stack of books and a lock. "Okay hun here's all your text books and I grabbed you a lock while I was back there. Now I'm going to write this out for you but don't loose it okay?" the lady said scribbling something onto a yellow sticky note. "Here's all you locker information. Your locker will be number 243, and your combo is 12, 39, 10."  
  
"Okay thanks," Ayame said sticking on the inside cover of the top text book and then grabbing the pile of text books and hoisting them off the counter and walking out of the office. "I'll see you soon."  
  
Walking up the rows of lockers Ayame soon found hers and promptly set down her text books and took her locker combo out and with expert skill flicked her lock open; piling her text books into her locker along with all her binders and notebooks. Then reaching into her backpack she pulled out her locker decorations, various paintings all done by her of wide open fields, mountains, and the forests. Then taking a look at her schedule Ayame realized that she had math and social before their break and if she hurried she could make the second half of her math class. Quickly stuffing the required binders into her backpack and double checking she had pencils, calculator and paper dashed off in search of her math class.

Soon she found her math classroom and taking a deep breath she knocked twice on the door. She heard the teacher inside, stop talking and then there was the click-click of high-heels just before the door opened and Ayame came face to face with her math teacher. "Hello, may I help you?" the woman asked.  
  
"Yeah hi, I'm Ayame I'm the new student from LA," she said.  
  
"Oh hello," the teacher said sounding a little surprised. "I'm sorry I wasn't aware there was a new student coming. Please come in." Opening the door all the way Ayame stepped into the classroom and was greeted my a myriad of curious stares. "Class," the teacher said interrupting the whispering. "I would like you to meet Ayame, she's a new student here from Los Angeles. Ayame why don't you introduce yourself to the class and tell us a little bit about yourself."  
  
"Umm sure," Ayame said turning to face the rest of the class. "Hi I'm Ayame, I just moved here from LA. And I-I'm looking forward to getting to meet all of you," she finished lamely unsure of what else to say. The teacher honestly didn't expect her to blurt out her life's secret to everyone in the class did she?  
  
"Well it's nice to meet you Ayame, and my name is Miss. Li. Why don't you take a seat there in the back, and if you just wait patiently I'll be over there in a moment once I finish giving the class instructions," Miss Li said.  
  
Ayame just nodded and walked to the back of the class and sat in the seat Miss Li had indicated. "Well," Ayame thought watching Miss. Li give directions to the rest of the class. "She seems nice enough, she must be pretty new. She only looks to be about 25 or so." Reaching into her backpack Ayame pulled out her binder, a pencil and her calculator. Listening to Miss. Li teach the rest of the class about co-ordinate geometry Ayame sighed. She had done this in grade 10. From the looks of it she would be miles ahead of the class here to just like at all her other schools. "Well I suppose that's one bonus to being the outsider," Ayame thought. "Your grades skyrocket cuz you've got nothing better to do with your time."  
  
Ayame was just trying to remember she had done something with a friend, when Miss Li came over to her and sunk to her knees and said in a hushed voice because the class was now working busily away, gently she put a packet of paper on Ayame's desk. "Okay Ayame I'm not exactly sure where you are so I've brought you this math exam. If you get stumped on any don't worry; just do the questions you know how to do and leave the others blank. It will help me figure out where you are, and if you need any help on the stuff this class has already covered. Okay?"  
  
"Yeah sure," Ayame said giving Miss Li a smile. Miss Li smiled back at her as she got to her feet and walked back to her desk. Ayame turned her focus back to the booklet and sighed, this was going to be boring considering she had already gone ahead at her last school and finished the curriculum.

HALF AN HOUR LATER Ayame flexed her hand. She had just finished all the problems, and she hadn't had a single problem. Looking up at the clock, she realized that she still had ten minutes or so before the class was over. "Well that was pretty good," Ayame thought. "Fifty-seven questions in twenty five minutes." Standing up she collected her booklet and walked up to Miss Li's desk and said. "Here, I'm finished."  
  
Miss Li looked up startled from the exams she was correcting. "You're finished already?"  
  
Ayame nodded.  
  
"Oh, okay, well just give me a second and I'll double check your answers," Miss Li replied taking out her answers sheet. Ayame just stood there while Miss Li. went through the booklet putting checks beside each answer. When she was done Miss Li looked up shock written all over her face. "Congratulations Ayame!" she said sincerely. "One hundred percent, that's outstanding. Well it looks as if you won't have any problems."  
  
Ayame just smiled but her attention had been captured by her demon senses picking up on the small little gasps of her classmates that had heard. She really wished that Miss Li hadn't said that quite so loud.  
  
Hearing the class bell ring Ayame was relieved because with the flurry of everyone packing their bags up she was able to say, "Thanks, I'll see you tomorrow."  
  
"Oh of course," Miss Li said. "Have a good first day."  
  
"Sure," Ayame said turning around and walking back to her desk where she quickly packed up her things and hurried to catch up with the other students in her class. If she stuck close to them hopefully she wouldn't get lost. 

2 CLASSES LATER

Ayame sighed hoisting her backpack onto her shoulders. She had just finished her first Biology and Chemistry classes and they had been pretty much the same as Math class. She had been given an exam to see where she was in the curriculum and had aced both of them surprising her teachers Mr. Smith (Bio) and Mr. Taylor (Chem) and if possible surprising her classmates even more. Walking out into the courtyard Ayame smelled the fresh air and was relieved that it was finally lunch time, she didn't have to sit inside a stuffy classroom for an entire hour and she was going to cherish it. Shoving her binders into her locker Ayame grabbed her lunch and her sketch book, because she felt like sketching.  
  
Locking her locker up she headed straight to the courtyard, passing right by the crowed lunchroom full of chatting classmates. Sitting at the base of a large tree Ayame leaned her head up against the trunk, she didn't know how she lasted being cooped up inside four walls all day. Being a wolf demon she always preferred the open sky and the grass underneath her. Leaning forward Ayame took out her salami and cheese sandwich and ate it slowly as she gazed into the cafeteria, watching the students inside.  
  
Ayame always loved watching people, it was interesting to see how they reacted, and by watching people you could normally tell those that would be nice to someone and those that wouldn't. As she munched away she kept her eyes open for the boy that had run into her that morning. For some reason she felt as if she knew him......he had looked so familiar and she sensed something between them a bond of sorts....but what was it? She had never felt like that with any other human.....so why had she sensed this bond?.........Oh well, it's not as if I'd ever work up the courage to talk to someone like him anyways.  
  
As she finished her sandwich Ayame's eyes were drawn to a small group sitting eating lunch right beside the window. There was a girl with long black hair laughing at something her friend had just said, she looked friendly. Beside her sat another girl that was obviously her friend, who had long dark brown hair and was wearing her hair tied back with a ribbon at the center of her back, across from them sat a boy with black hair tied in a ponytail at the nape of his neck he was smiling easily and eying the girl with long brown hair with a somewhat evil grin, and the last one sitting at the table was a boy with long white hair. In fact it had been the white hair that had first drawn Ayame's attention to the group; looking closer she was shocked to notice a pair of dog ears perched on the of his head! There was another demon at this school, and not only that he was sitting with a group of humans. 

Sniffing the air, Ayame corrected herself, the boy wasn't a demon he was only a hanyou. Turning around Ayame curiously sniffed the air, now that she thought about it; the sent of this school wasn't entirely human. Ayame was startled to discover the scent of a full dog demon somewhere, and what might be a toad demon. Turning her head her heart leapt as she saw the only other group of people outside. She had thought they were humans but her nose had picked up on a familiar scent, the scent of wolf demons!

* * *

_Hi well I know this chapter was a little boring but next chapter the interesting stuff starts. I'm desperately looking for suggestions about what could happen, the plots not laid out yet and I'm still trying to decide what's going to happen. So please please review and if you've got any ideas please leave them too. Thanx a million. _


	3. Running into Kagome

Love Comes to Those Who Wait  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Author's Note: Yay I got more reviews, so incredibly happy. As for the suggestions I was asking for well lots of you asked what I was looking for, my questions were things like whether or not you want Ayame to be friends with Kagome and Sango, um did you want Kouga and Inuyasha to be competing over Kagome. (I think that's gonna happen), umm do you want Kikyo/Kagome/Inuyasha triangle, that sort of thing (you get the picture). Yeah well I got some really good suggestions thanx a ton!  
  
Last chapter:  
  
Turning around Ayame sniffed the air, now that she thought about it; the sent of this school wasn't entirely human. Sniffing Ayame was startled she could smell a full dog demon somewhere, what might be a toad demon. Turning her head her heart leapt as she saw the only other group of people outside. She had thought they were humans but her nose had picked up on a familiar scent, the scent of wolf demons!  
  
Ayame's heart leapt as she stared longingly at the four wolves sitting eating their lunch chatting away just on the other side of the courtyard. What should she do, should she get up and join them, introducing herself as a member of the silver moon wolf tribe? (A/N: sorry I don't know the name of Ayame's pack from the anime) She rose to feet and was just starting to gather her things up when the group just got up and left leaving no trace, except their scent, that they had ever been there. Ayame sat down disappointedly, biting her lip. She shouldn't have debated going over there for so long. Left her shoulders drop Ayame sighed and in doing so noticed one of the girls she had recently been observing – the one with long black hair and bangs – looking at her intently as she picked her garbage up. Blushing furiously at being caught staring at Ayame the girl dropped her eyes and walked off with her friends.  
  
Ayame looked away from the sight and picked her sketch book up and from memory drew the girl's face, capturing almost perfectly the moment where she had tilted her head laughing at something her other friend had said. Next Ayame sketched the other girl, and after that the boy with black hair and the earrings. She paused a moment before sketching the hanyou, he was trickier what with his ears and long white hair. Turning over the page she wondered what to draw next. As she closed her eyes searching for inspiration the image of the boy who had crashed into her that morning came into her mind's eye. Smiling she opened her eyes and lovingly started to draw a full-page sized sketch of him opposed to the quarter-sized sketches she had drawn of the others.  
  
She had almost finished when Ayame happened to look at her watch and realized that it was time to leave. As she packed up Ayame could hardly believe that an entire hour had gone by! Walking to her locker Ayame was glad she hadn't been forced to dash off to art class, it was always so stressful. At least she had made note of where her future classes would be with the extra time she had had in Biology class. Ayame was grateful as she gathered up her art portfolio and art supplies that all she had that afternoon was Art! She really didn't feel like having any more quizzes on how much she knew. Taking out her map before she closed her locker Ayame turned around to see what direction the art studio was. Unfortunately for her though when she turned around she collided head on with another girl causing all her stuff to fall on the ground as she was knocked backwards landing on her butt.  
  
"Oh my gosh," the other girl said falling to her knees and putting a hand on her shoulder. "Are you alright? I'm so sorry! I didn't see you there, oh I'm such a klutz. Here let me help you pick everything up."  
  
Ayame opened her eyes and looked up at the same girl she had been observing at lunch, the one with long black hair and bangs. "Oh its alright," she said. "My fault, I should have been more careful." Changing her position so that she was on her knees Ayame began to pick up her art supplies that had somehow managed to fall out of their case. She was slightly surprised when the girl started to help her pick everything up.  
  
Ayame was just looking for her sketch book when she heard Kagome gasp and say, "wow, that's amazing!" Ayame winced as she saw Kagome staring in awe at Ayame's sketchbook which had fallen open to the page where the sketches of her and her friends were. Looking up at Ayame the girls blue- grey eyes met her green ones and she said. "You captured me perfectly, Sango, Miroku and Inuyasha too! You're a really talented artist Ayame."  
  
Ayame blushed profusely at the praise. Then it hit her that this girl actually knew her name! Wait......now that she thought about it this girl had been in all her classes so far! But none the less she had bothered to remember her name! "Thank you," Ayame said softly as Kagome reluctantly handed her sketchbook back. The girl got to her feet and then flashed Ayame a smile and offered her hand to Ayame. Taking the girl's hand Ayame allowed herself to her pulled to her feet.  
  
"Are you in art?" the girl asked.  
  
Ayame nodded unsure of what so say. Could this girl not see she was a wolf demon? But then again maybe it didn't matter to her, she was friends after all with a hanyou.  
  
"That's so cool, me to," the girl went on and then offered her hand. "I'm Kagome Higurashi, by the way."  
  
"Hi Kagome," Ayame said shaking Kagome's hand. "I'm Ayame."  
  
"Nice to meet you Ayame, you just transferred from-" Kagome started but suddenly she stopped as her eyes caught sight of the artwork Ayame had put up in her locker. "Did you paint those yourself?" Kagome breathed. Ayame nodded slowly unsure once again of what to say. The only people that had ever seen her art before were her father and her art teachers, none of her peers. "They're gorgeous," Kagome sighed staring longingly at the pictures. Looking back at Ayame she said, "You're an amazing artist has anybody ever told you that?"  
  
"Uhhh no," Ayame said blushing. No one her age had ever complimented her work before.  
  
"Well you are," Kagome said her eyes falling back to the picture. Sighing she went on, "I wish I could paint like that. I only started this year, I'm not really very good."  
  
"Oh," Ayame said. "Are you in art too?"  
  
"Yep," Kagome said and was about to say something else when suddenly the bell rang. Kagome's eyebrows raised in surprise and she let out a little "eek" and hurriedly opened the locker next to Ayame's. Ayame watched as Kagome hurriedly threw her things into her bag. Ayame let a small smile cross her face, she was startled to realize it but she was happy Kagome's locker was next to hers and that they were in most of the same classes. "This Kagome," Ayame thought. "She's really nice, maybe we could be friends...." Ayame trailed off and her smile fell. What was she thinking Kagome would never want a wolf demon for a friend.  
  
"Okay! Ready!' Kagome exclaimed locking her locker and turning around to face Ayame. "Thanks so much for waiting Ayame! Let's go!" And much to Ayame's surprise Kagome grabbed her hand and dashed off to the art studio presumably.  
  
They reached the art studio just as the second bell rang. The teacher was just closing the door when they reached there. "Sorry we're late," Kagome panted.  
  
"You're lucky Kagome you just made it," the teacher said and then turning to Ayame the lady said. "Oh and you must be Ayame, our new student. Welcome." Turning back to Kagome the lady said, "Kagome you can take your seat I was just telling the class that you're working on your clay projects once again."  
  
"Okay," Kagome said and flashing Ayame a last smile and then walked away and took her seat.  
  
"So Ayame, my name is Mrs. Boyce. I'm the art teacher in this school, right now we're working on a clay piece. You may choose any subject or style of your choosing. A piece of pottery, a sculpture, a clay engraving (A/N: I'm not sure what you call them but its when you have a flat piece of clay and you use tools to "draw" a picture.) There are very few rules, in my class, I'm a firm believer in allowing students to express themselves. My only two rules are, that when I'm speaking or anybody else is you put your tools down and give your full attention to whoever is speaking. I often have students get up in front of the class after a project and explain briefly they're art, I'm not sure if your previous teacher made you do that. And secondly that if you use something in this room, whether it be paint or a tool you put it back. You will see that everything has a "home" as I like to call it; since you're new I do not expect you to remember everything but just informing you in advance if you forget where something goes do not hesitate to ask me. I would rather you ask, then put something back in the wrong place. Apart from that I really have nothing else to say. Do you have any questions?"  
  
Ayame paused for a second and then replied, "no."  
  
"Wonderful, now I was saying before we are currently working with clay. Are you familiar with it?"  
  
"Yes Mrs. Boyce I've worked with it before," Ayame replied smiling.  
  
"Great," Mrs. Boyce replied. "Well I'll just dash into the back room to grab you some clay." Motioning to the classroom which was filled with tabled and stools she went on, "grab a seat anywhere I'll be right back."  
  
Ayame looked around hesitantly, where should she sit? At that moment Kagome looked up from whatever she was doing and waved at Ayame and pointed at a seat next to her. Smiling relieved Ayame headed over and placing her books down took the seat. "Thanks," she said.  
  
"No prob," Kagome replied smoothly. "You looked a little lost standing up there."  
  
"I was, I had no clue where to go," Ayame admitted. "This school is pretty small compared to my last one. Before I could just blend in but here's there's so much extra space everyone notices you."  
  
"Well don't worry, this is your seat from now on," Kagome said. "You can hang out with us too, I noticed how you sat and had lunch all by yourself today. I've been wanting to talk to you all day but the teachers kept you busy with all those stupid tests. I was going to ask you after chem. if you wanted to come sit and have lunch with us but you vanished. I'm so glad I finally have a chance to talk to you."  
  
Ayame sat stunned beyond belief staring at Kagome. Did she really mean that? Had Kagome just offered to let her hand around with her and her friends?!  
  
Kagome looked up and seeing Ayame's stunned face exclaimed. "Ayame what's wrong?"  
  
"I- I- I've just never really had a friend before," Ayame said and then furiously blushed, she sounded like such a dolt!.  
  
"What!" Kagome exclaimed. "What do you mean you're so nice!"  
  
"Well ever since I left California," Ayame said. "I've had problems fitting in, nobody wanted to be friends with a wolf demon...." She trailed off softly.  
  
"Oh, you poor thing," Kagome said unsure. "Well you don't have to worry about that here. All the humans here are comfortable with demons, easily a third of our grade is. We've got a full dog demon, Sesshomaru, and then there's Jaken a creepy little toad demon who follows Sesshomaru everywhere, there's a pack of wolf demons in our city so we've got five wolf demons who go to the school, there's Ginta, Hakkaku, Kouga, Haya and Naomi. And then we've got Inuyasha who's Sesshomaru's half brother. He's a hanyou, that's" Kagome said pulling over Ayame's sketch book and pointing at the picture she had drawn of the boy with long white hair and dog ears, "him."  
  
"Oh okay," Ayame said pulling out a pencil and writing Inuyasha next to her sketch of him. Then she wrote Kagome's name next to her picture.  
  
"This is Sango," Kagome said pointing at the picture of the girl with long brown hair. "We've been best friends since grade 3 I think. You and Sango are going to get along great. What other option are you taking?"  
  
"Gym," Ayame replied.  
  
"Excellent," Kagome said. "So Sango, Inuyasha, and Miroku will be bin your gym class." Going on she pointed at the sketch of the boy with black hair and earrings. "This is Miroku, watch out for him he can be a little perverted at times. It drives Sango absolutely nuts, you see he has a fetish with her butt and can't seem to stop groping it. We sometimes joke that he has an obsessive-compulsive disorder when it comes to groping her because no matter how many times Sango hurts him he always does it again."  
  
Just at that second Mrs. Boyce came back with a block of clay for Ayame and said, "here you go Ayame. If you need a pottery wheel feel free to grab one. They're in the second bottom cupboard on the left." Giving Ayame a smile she said as she left. "Can't wait to see what you decide to make."  
  
As soon as Mrs. Boyce was gone Kagome was about to go on telling Ayame about the pervert Miroku when suddenly a loud voice yelled "HENTAI!!!!!" from some other classroom and they heard a loud thud. Ayame looked over at Kagome questioningly. Kagome just sighed and shook her head. "That," she said. "Was the sound of Miroku groping Sango and then getting hit by her gigantic boomerang." Looking up Kagome said, "You should get her to show it to you, it's really impressive. She Miroku and Inuyasha are in wood shop and they're project right now it to make a weapon so Sango's making something she saw in a manuscript about weapons in the feudal era of Japan. It's called a Hiraikotsuese, really cool. Inuyasha's making something or other and Miroku's making some sort of cool staff thingy with a metal circle on the end. He got the idea when he saw the manuscript Sango brought in. Apparently wandering monks used to use it, and it could serve a dual purpose as a walking stick. So if you hear Inuyasha, Sango or I refer to Miroku as a perverted monk well its because Inuyasha was asking why in the world Miroku was making a monk's weapon considering he's about the farthest thing away from a monk. And well the name sort of stuck, so we sometimes refer to him as the perverted monk." Kagome stopped talking and turned to resume her work on her clay but suddenly remembered something and said. "Oh and Ayame just a warning so he doesn't surprise you, Miroku asks every girl he's ever met to bear his child. When he asks you just ignore him, he doesn't really mean it. And if he gropes you just smack him. Or if your not comfortable hitting him just get Sango to, she probably will anyways if she's there."  
  
Ayame nodded smiling, this Miroku boy was pretty funny. "So those are your friends?"  
  
"Yeah, well they're yours too if you want. I know they'll like you. Or you can go and hang out with the wolf group, I just sort of saw how when you went to talk to them they were already leaving. So I knew then that you didn't really know any of them."  
  
"No I never seem to know anybody," Ayame said sadly. It was really overwhelming. Ever since she had started to move schools, she had never fit in; not even once. And now suddenly she came to this school and she had not one possible group that she could hang out with but two!!!  
  
"Oh yeah and I forgot to mention Rin," Kagome said. "She's in art to but she's sick today with the flu. She's actually only 15, but since she's really smart they moved her up to our grade. She likes to tag along with Sesshomaru, which is just about the oddest thing this school was ever seen. You see Sesshomaru, is one of those demons that thinks humans are beneath him, and therefore never hung out with them or even talked with a human for that matter. Then this year Rin showed up at the school, and one day she fell and Sesshomaru caught her, and ever since then has followed him around. We we're all surprised at the fact that Sesshomaru had saved her but when he actually allowed her to hang around with him I think Inuyasha almost had a heart attack. It's weird but I'd say Sesshomaru almost likes Rin. Of course he'd never admit to it, but I think he's got a major soft spot for the girl."  
  
"I take it," Ayame said as she started to soften her clay. "Inuyasha and Sesshomaru don't get along very well?"  
  
"Not at all," Kagome said. "You see Sesshomaru was the oldest sibling and having a full demon mother that made him a full demon, but then his mother died and his father who was also a full demon remarried but this time he married a human woman and they had Inuyasha who was due to his mother only a half demon. But don't tell Inuyasha I told you any of this he's a little touchy on the subject of being a hanyou."  
  
"Promise," Ayame said with a smile slightly surprised at how easy it was to talk with Kagome. Looking at Kagome's piece which resembled a large tree Ayame asked, "so what are you making?"  
  
"I'm making something I saw out of our Japanese textbook; we're studying Japan in social by the way. It's called a God Tree, and one was found at each shrine. The only thing is I'm having problems with making the trunk look real," Kagome said exasperated. "You're good with this, what would you suggest."  
  
"Oh," Ayame said taking her hands off her clay and taking a moment to look closely at Kagome's 'tree'. "Well," she said slowly, "Why don't you try adding some texture to the bark by drawing lines with a pin or something and then lightly smoothing it by gently wrapping plastic wrap around it."  
  
Kagome stared at her for a second, and then her face lit up, "I did try using the needle but it just looked really liny so I smoothed it out again. But wrapping it with plastic wrap would smooth it out perfectly. Great idea!" Dashing off Ayame watched Kagome grab a needle and a sheet of plastic wrap and come back. "So," she said sitting down and starting to make lines on the trunk using the needle. "What are you making?"  
  
Ayame looked down at her lump of clay and sai, "I think I'm going to make a wolf."  
  
"Oh that'll be cool, in what sort of pose?" Kagome asked. "Howling at the moon, or running perhaps, sleeping?"  
  
"Running I think," Ayame said. And now knowing what she intended to create set to work on creating the basic shape of a wolf for the rest of class while she and Kagome chattered away happily.  
  
AT THE END OF CLASS  
  
"Okay class," Mrs. Boyce said. "Make sure you put your pieces away carefully we wouldn't want to clay to harden after all your hard work." Hearing the bell ring she said above the talking of the students leaving the classroom, "have a nice day everyone!"  
  
As Ayame packed up for the first time ever she actually felt reluctant to leave, which was strange because everyday other day she hadn't been able to get out fast enough. Ayame was glad she had no homework that night, because she still needed to finish unpacking, make supper and she wanted to go check out the local martial arts center. "Well," Ayame said as she shut her locker. "I guess I'll see you tomorrow Kagome."  
  
"Yep," Kagome said as she just opened hers. "See ya tomorrow."  
Ayame was just walking out of the doors when she heard Kagome call out to her. She turned around and saw Kagome running towards her. "Hey Ayame," Kagome said panting slightly. "Do you want to come to the mall with me and the gang?"  
  
Ooooh evil cliffie I know. Well what do you think. I know many of you wanted Ayame to meet Kouga this chapter but last night I thought my plot through and I now know where I want the story to go. So she'll meet Kouga and the rest of the wolf gang next chapter, and she's also gonna meet Inuyasha, Miroku and Sango. Well still looking for suggestions. So please review and peace ya'll till next chapter. 


	4. An Afternoon at the Mall

**Love Comes to Those Who Wait  
**  
_Chapter 4_  
  
"What?" Ayame said blinking.

"I know it's a little late notice, I forgot about it until just a second ago," pausing Kagome waited for Ayame's response. But when none came she immediately went on. "If you can't its okay, I'm sure you're busy what with moving in and all I just wanted to say the invitations open."

Ayame paused, she really did have things to do that night but Kagome was inviting her along with her friends to the mall! No one had ever invited her anywhere with them let alone to hang out! "I'd love to come Kagome," Ayame said. Unpacking could wait! "I'll just need to phone my dad and tell him I'll be home later."

"Great!" Kagome said as Ayame pulled out her cell phone (A/N: Sigh I wish I had a cell phone...)

"Dad?...............Oh hey dad, um look I'm going to be later tonight okay I got invited to go along with some friends to the mall................yeah I'll finish unpacking when I get home.....mhhmmmm.......okay well I got to go. See you later bye."Ayame said hanging up her cell phone. Looking up at Kagome, Ayame smiled. "Okay!" she said cheerfully. "I'm ready anytime you are."

"Alrightee then," Kagome said pushing the doors open and holding it so Ayame could go through as well. "Well I said we'd meet the gang by the well at the mall. Let's go."

"Well?" Ayame asked curiously as she walked alongside with Kagome. "What's a well doing at a mall?"

"Oh its not inside," Kagome said waving at someone who walked by. "It's outside, it's really old so the mall didn't want to tear it down so they left it out front for memorial sake. The gang and I call it the bone eaters well. I can't remember where the idea came from."

"Oh, I get it," Ayame said nodding. "So where exactly is the mall?"

"It's riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiight there," Kagome said as there turned the corner and pointed at a large mall. "Oh look, I can see Inuyasha, Sango and Miroku. Come one lets go introduce you!"

"Are you sure they won't mind me joining you?" Ayame asked hesitantly even at the distance they were she could see a large scowl on the hanyou Inuyasha's face. "I wouldn't want to impose or anything..."

"Not at all; don't worry you'll fit right in. Now just remember what I said about Miroku," Kagome said as Miroku scuttled (A/N: don't you just love that word) over.

That made Ayame smile and so she replied, "don't worry I will."

"Lady Kagome," the boy named Miroku said as they got nearer. "Lovely to see you as always," Miroku took Ayame's hand and said, "but who is this vision of loveliness I see standing before me?"

"This is Ayame," Kagome said opening her mouth to say something more but closed it as Miroku turned to Ayame.

"Lovely goddess," Miroku said drawing her closer. "Will you do me the honor of bearing my child?"

"Let the poor girl go Miroku you pervert!" the girl named Sango grabbing Miroku by the ear and dragging him off Ayame.

"But Sango dearest," Miroku protested. "You didn't allow Ayame to answer my question!"  
  
"Her answer will be the same as ever other woman you've ever asked, no!" Sango snapped letting go of Miroku's ear and giving him one last smack for good measure. "Hi Ayame," Sango said turning to Ayame. "I'm Sango, nice to meet you. I apologize for this pervert that goes by the name of Miroku's actions."

"It's okay," Ayame said grinning. "Kagome had already warned me in advance so it didn't come as too much of a shock."

"Lady Kagome!" Miroku indignantly exclaimed. "How could you portray me as thus, I must say my intentions were entirely honourable!"

"Feh!" Inuyasha said. "Honourable my ass."

"Inuyasha!" Miroku said. "Do you too believe my morals to be less than average."

"Morals!" Inuyasha scoffed. "What morals! If your morals were graded you'd fail! I think a starving tiger has more morals than you do!"

"I'm injured Inuyasha," Miroku said pouting. "You have wounded me to the heart!"

"Oh give it a break monk," Sango sighed.

"Look I'd love to stay out here and chat in the sunshine with the little birdies and the fluffy clouds but I'm starving so can we just get moving and talk over some chow?" Inuyasha said impatiently.

"Yeah sure," Kagome said and the five of them walked into the mall together.

Soon they were all sitting around a table, Sango, Kagome and Ayame sitting with cappuccinos, Miroku with an ice cream sundae and Inuyasha with a huge bowl of ramen.

"Soooo," Sango said sipping her coffee. "How was your first day?"

"Pretty borring until I meet Kagome," Ayame replied truthfully. "All I got was test after test on how much I knew."

"Yes, I noticed," Sango replied. "I would have been bored witless too, even if I did manage to ace all of them like you did."

Ayame blushed, and Kagome went on, "yeah now that Sango reminded me. That was pretty amazing." Turning back to her coffee Kagome sighed. "I wish I did that well in math." Looking at Ayame, Kagome smiled weakly. "I don't do to great in math."

"Why?" Ayame asked math was so simple for her. "I missed a whole bunch of school last year, cuz I had some problems with my immune system. It all started off as innocent stuff, colds, bunions, and what not but then my immune system started to get really weak so I caught colds like ever week, I caught pneumonia twice, bronchitis twice and I even had a couple of really bad flues. So I missed all these math classes and so since I missed all the basics I'm struggling now that it's harder." Kagome explained. Seeing Ayame worried look Kagome gave a small laugh, "Oh don't worry Ayame I'm all better now."

"Oh," Ayame breathed. "That's good. Well I'm really good in math I could tutor you if you want."

Ayame was surprised at the way such a simple comment could make Kagome's eyes light up. "Oh would you really Ayame? That would be so wonderful, I was so scared because I thought I was going to fail math. But if you would tutor me my marks would be sure to improve!"

Ayame smiled and said, "no prob."

"Whoever would have thought the great and popular Kagome would ever need tutoring," Inuyasha said through a mouthful of noodles. "Inuyasha! You insensitive jerk! Not everybody's perfect!!!!" Kagome snapped.

.

.  
Suddenly Ayame's attention was caught by a brown haired boy waving at Kagome from across the food court as he hurried towards her.

"Hey Kagome!" he shouted.

"Umm Kagome," Ayame said. "I think that boy's trying to get your attention."

"Oh who?" Kagome asked turning around and Ayame heard her groan slightly. Sango and Miroku grinned and Inuyasha growled angrily.

"Hi Kagome," the boy said pulling up a seat next to her. "How are you?"

"I'm doing great Hojo," Kagome said sweetly. "How are you?"

"Doing great," Hojo replied smiling broadly. "I was wondering if maybe you wanted to go out tonight with me to that new health food restaurant that just opened up downtown?"

"Oh tonight?" Kagome said. "Sorry Hojo, I already have plans. Maybe some other time."

That response slightly miffed Ayame because Kagome had just said she had nothing else going on that night.

"Oh okay," Hojo said standing up pretty cheerfully Ayame thought considering Kagome had just refused to go out with him. "Well maybe some other time. I'll see you around then. I've got to dash and help my mom carry all the tofu she just bought. Bye!"

"Bye," Kagome said waving as the boy dashed off.

"What and idiot," Inuyasha said going back to his ramen.

"Inuyasha," Kagome said. "That's not very nice. I'll have you know Hojo really is quite a sweet guy...unlike someone else I could mention."

"Hypocrite," Inuyasha said. "You're the one who just said you couldn't go out with him tonight even though you're not doing anything. I don't get why you can't just say "Hojo, I'm sorry I don't like you and I won't go out with you no matter how many times you ask so just bugger off.""

"Because that's cruel, he has to figure it out on his own," Kagome argued.

"But the idiot's too stupid to figure it out," Inuyasha countered.

"Okay, you two," Sango finally said interrupting. "That's enough, drop it. You're giving me a headache."

"Oh sorry Sango," Kagome apologized.

For a few seconds everyone just sat eating quietly until Sango said, "so Kagome how are the prom preparations coming?" 

"Oh," Kagome said. "They're coming along just fine, Kouga and I had a brief debate about where to host it. I wanted it at that nice club and Kouga wanted to host it in the gym, but we solved it. I soon convinced him why it was better at the yacht club."

At that comment Ayame perked up. "Kouga?" she asked "Kouga from the Youkai-Wolf Tribe?"

"Yeah, do you know him?" Sango asked curiously.

"Yeah, I know him. We met once when we were kids," Ayame said. "He goes to this school?"

"Yep," Miroku said. "He's male head of the Student Committee."

"Oh really I didn't see him today, I would have said hi," Ayame said softly reflecting on her past. It had easily been ten years since she had seen Kouga and she wondered if he would even remember her. She would never forget how he had helped her when she had twisted her ankle falling down a set of stairs.

"What are you talking about. You've already met Kouga," Kagome said with a laugh and pulled her sketch book out. Flipping to a page she went on, "if not how could you have drawn this?"

Ayame gasped in shock as Kagome turned the sketch book around to reveal her drawing of the boy who had crashed into her that morning. "You mean- I mean this is – Kouga's the same person- whaaaaaa?"

Kagome just laughed. Sango, Miroku and Inuyasha craned their necks to get a better look at Ayame's sketch.

"Wow Ayame," Sango said. "That's pretty good."

"Yeah," Miroku agreed.

"Oh that's nothing you should see the sketches Ayame drew of us!" Kagome said. "You don't mind if I show them do you Ayame?"

"No of course not," Ayame said surprised at how nice it was to hear people complimenting her work.

"Wow," Sango breathed looking at her picture.

"Wow indeed," Miroku said as Sango's rear came into his lovely view as she stood up to reach across the table to grab Ayame's sketch book. The poor guy couldn't help it, his hand slowly inched forward to grab her lovely derrier.

But Sango was to in awe of her portrait to notice. Sitting absent- mindedly on Miroku's hand much to his pain, she said, "Ayame it's wonderful. You've captured me perfectly, it's like looking into a mirror....no it's like seeing me through someone else's eyes."

"Yeah," Inuyasha said. "Even I've got to admit she's right, you're way better than Kagome over here."

"Hey," Kagome protested. "I'm getting better."

"I guess, I'm never letting you paint me again though. I looked like a toad or Jaken or something," Inuyasha said.

"You did not!" Kagome exclaimed indignantly.

"Yeah, sorry to say the truth Kags but that definitely wasn't one of your better pictures," Sango said handing Ayame back her sketch book carefully. "When I saw it I thought you had done a picture of a candy cane."

"That was because I tried to draw Inuyasha with his hair swirling in the wind," Kagome protested trying valiantly to defend her art.

"Maybe Ayame can give you a few pointers, from now on," Miroku suggested hopefully recalling how he had already agreed to pose as Kagome's next victim. Of course only after Kagome had blackmailed him saying she'd tell Sango about something he had done when they were kids...

"Sure," Ayame replied. "I'd be happy to help."

"So Ayame, what other option are you taking?" Sango asked.

"Gym," Ayame replied.

"Oh cool, so you'll be in our class," Miroku said.

"Yeah I guess," Ayame replied.

"So about today-" Kagome said and went on to tell everyone about how she had just seen a really good movie until unexpectedly Ayame's cell phone rang.

"Sorry," she apologized and then answered. "Hello?......................Oh hi dad......mmmmhhmmmm......yeah I can come home now..........oh I'm just at the mall.......okay see you in about ten minutes.......yep.......by." Closing the phone Ayame stood up. "Sorry I've got to go, I'll see you all tomorrow."

"Okay," Kagome said. "See you."

"Yep, see ya," Sango said with a wave.

"Yeah, whatever," Inuyasha said going back to his ramen.

"Good by glorious vision of beauty," Miroku said as Ayame turned away. She turned just in time to see Sango smack him.

Smiling she waved and began to walk to the exit. But as she did her demon senses picked up on Kagome asking, "So what do you guys think of Ayame? Do you like her?"

"Oh yes," Miroku replied feverantly.

Ayame slowed her pace so she could hear the rest. "You like every girl you meet you pervert," Sango replied. "But I agree with Miroku, she's really nice. A little shy, but I'm sure she'll open up once she gets to know us better."

"What do you think Inuyasha?" Kagome asked.

"She's nice enough" Inuyasha replied but feeling a glare from Kagome he instantly added. "Oh yes really nice, I like her a lot. She's a ....um.....really talented artist!"

Ayame grinned at that and returned to her normal pace, and if there was a little more bounce to her step than normal....well no one would know the difference.

  
  
_**Author's Note**_: _Okay sorry for the short chapter I had intended to write more but I'm going camping (hooray) tomorrow and well I though you'd all appreciate this (short but at least posted) chapter. I know I promised she'd meet Kouga but that will DEFINATELY come next chapter so please don't kill me......I had planned on including that in this chappie but well camping interupted that we weren't sipposed to leave until Sunday so yeah... well I'll be gone for 3 weeks so yeah appologize in advance for the long time its going to take to update. Oh a watch out for Hojo peeps he's gonna play a pretty important part in the story, just a quick warning.__A quick thanks goes out to all those who reviewed. _

_**Kouga-Jr.:** thanx for reviewing hope you like the new chapter_

_**Xiao-Mao:** Don't worry even though I'm a Kag x Inu fan I won't bash Kikyo, she will be mentioned though in a way I hope you like....Kouga will be introduced next chappie don't worry!_

_**Neverland01:** thanks for the review hope you like the new chapter!_

_**Shura the Noble Pirate:** thanks so much for the kind words, whenever I need a little boost in enthusiasim for my story i look to your reviews, your the best!!!! As for the KikxInuxKag triangle i won't do it, Kikyo will be briefly mentioned in a way I think all Kikyo fans will like. As for Naraku......oh he'll be in this fic don't worry he's going to be a major character._

_**Faintest Scent:** So glad you like the story, and the human/demon relationship in the world. Thanx for reviewing_

_**Ahanchan:** Oh don't worry Ayame is DEFONATELY gonna fall for Kouga no ifs ands or buts. Yep Naraku etc. will be in this fic Naraku in particular is going to play a large role and now that_ _you mentioned it Bankotsu and Jakotsu would be great high school students. As for her mother I had originally only planned it to add depth to her personality but you along with a couple other peeps have asked if there was something behind it so I'm pondering about whether I could maybe include something dramatic or something like that well hope you like the new chapter!_

_**Spirit Demon:**_ _thanks for the review really appreciate it! Hope you liked the new chapter._

_**Suma Godess of Darkness:** thanks for the suggestion, I'll keep it in mind for the next chapter where Ayame actually meets Kouga. _

_Well toodles ya'll see ya in 3 weeks. Shamanic Destiny_


	5. Gym Class

**Love Comes to Those Who Wait**

_Chapter 5_

_Thank you to all those lovely fans who reviewed. Love you all and hope you enjoy!!_

_&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&_

__

"Hey Dad I'm home," Ayame called out as she walked though the front door shaking rain from her long auburn hair.

"Hi sweetie," her father called out popping his head out of the kitchen. His eyes widened at the sight of his daughter standing soaked at the front door. "Wow you sure got soaked, if I had known it was going to rain I wouldn't have sent to you go get the milk. Sorry, let me go grab you a towel."

Reaching into the hall cupboard her father reached in and tossed her a towel. "Thanks," Ayame replied catching the towel and rubbing her hair dry. "It was no big deal just a little rain. Plus we couldn't possibly eat our pizza without milk now could we."

"How did you know we're having pizza?" he father asked.

"Dad," Ayame replied peeling her soaked jacket off of herself. "We've had pizza the first night after moving ever since we started."

Her dad gave her a small smile and little shrug, "oops forgot that. I really am too predictable, sorry."

"Don't be sorry dad," Ayame replied flashing her teeth as she tossed her dad back the towel and bending down to undo her runners. "It's more of a tradition than anything, believe me you are _far_ from being predictable."

"Oh how I remember all to well how miserable you used to be the fist night in a new house as a child, promising you pizza was the only way to stop your tears," her father said with an extravagant sigh. "Let me tell you I'm quite glad those days are over."

"Me too," Ayame replied walking past her father into the kitchen where she promptly placed the milk she had gone out to buy with the various other groceries into the fridge and cupboards. "So how soon till the pizza gets here?"

"It should be here any second," her father said and true to his word a few moments later there came a rapping on their door. "Will you grab the plates and glasses sweetie?" her father asked as he went to pay for the pizza.

"Sure thing," Ayame replied and looking around at the various cardboard boxes littering the kitchen floor for the one labelled dishes. "Aha!" she exclaimed a moment later and opened a bow up to pull out to plates and two glasses. As Ayame placed them on the table she heard the front door slam and a minute later her father walked into the dining room and plopped the pizza down.

"Dig in," her father said opening the box and grabbing a slice for himself.

After a few minutes of busy contented munching Ayame finally cleared her throat and said, "I hadn't been aware that there was a wolf tribe in the area dad."

Her father chocked on a piece of pepperoni, after a couple of deep coughs he finally managed to say "What?"

"A wolf tribe lives here, the Youkai-Wolf Tribe to be precise," Ayame replied as casually as she could watching for her father's reaction.

"The Youkai-Wolf Tribe? Oh dear, I had forgotten they had relocated here, you're right," her father said looking up thoughtfully at the ceiling. After a sigh he looked over at Ayame who was watching him. "They didn't give you any problems today did they?"

"No," Ayame replied. "In fact I hardly spoke with them. But I have gym class with some of them tomorrow so I think I'll speak to them then."

"Okay, but I want you to tell me if they give you any problems about.......well you know. If they make life miserable I'll ask to be relocated," her father said.

Ayame smiled gently but somehow the smile didn't quite reach her eyes, "I will dad don't worry."

"Good," her dad said softly. "Well have you finished unpacking yet?"

"No dad, you know I stopped unpacking a long time ago. It's just too much of a hassle to put stuff in the closet and then repack in 2 months down the road. It's much easier to just leave it in my suitcase," Ayame replied taking another bite of pizza. "I don't know why you even bother."

Her father just shook his head and said, "well I'm going to up late working tonight. Don't stay up too late."

"Yes dad," Ayame said with a roll of her eyes. "I was actually thinking of going for a run."

"In this rain!" her father exclaimed one eyebrow raising.

"I think I'll wait to see if dies down a bit but I won't wait for too long, you know how I like to run every night."

"I know, I know, I just thought maybe tonight because of the rain you wouldn't want to. You could go rent a movie, you know?"

"Oh dad, if you're nervous about me running in a new neighbourhood just say so," Ayame laughed.

"Okay fine, Ayame I'm worried about you, but is that really so hard to understand?" her father said.

"Dad, you know perfectly well that I can take care of myself," Ayame said jokingly as she rose to her feet with her plate and glass. Bending down she gently kissed her father on the cheek and said, "don't worry I'll be careful."

"Be sure you are," her father called after her as she walked into the kitchen and placed her dishes in the dishwasher.

Walking up to her room Ayame reflected on her first day of school. Sitting down on her floor as she began her stretches she thought about her attitude that morning how she had been expecting the same old same old. In fact it hadn't even entered her mind that somehow by the end of the day she would have new friends. Not only that but she had actually had a choice between who she would hang out with. Even though she hadn't actually spoken she knew she would have been welcomed amongst them if she had introduced herself. Amazing how when she least expected it her entire life had been flipped around. Pulling on her running gear Ayame threw a warm sweater on and headed out the door. Taking a breath Ayame broke into a slow run. Closing her eyes she smiled as she thought of how nice it was to have friends. Now she wouldn't have to sit by herself at lunchtimes, she would have someone to talk to and not only just one she now had 4 friends!

Suddenly Kouga's smiling face popped into her mind and Ayame blushed as she remembered how her heart had raced at his smile and those blue eyes. It had been the first time a boy had actually smiled at her like that and talked to her. He had changed so much since the last time she had met him, she had even recognized the person who only a few years before she had a crush on after he had helped her when she twisted her ankle. In fact she had been so shocked that he had been talking to her that she hadn't even noticed that the boy talking to her was a wolf demon. Kouga. Did she dare to even hope that he would remember her? Of course he would, she had never forgotten him so it made sense didn't it that he would at least remember who she was. After all he had been so kind to her when she had sprained her ankle that day...surely he would remember her...

&&&&The next morning during gym class&&&&&&&&

"Ayame who?" Kouga asked confused.

"Ayame Moonflower," Ayame said hopefully trying to trigger his memory.

"Oh yeah hey, I remember you," Kouga said causing Ayame's heart to rise. "You're the new girl I ran into yesterday. Sorry about that, I had forgotten until you mentioned."

"Oh that's alright," Ayame said her heart dropping slightly. "But you mean you don't remember meeting me before then?"

"Not really, when was it?" Kouga asked.

"Oh it was a couple years ago at a wolf tribe meeting, I had sprained my ankle that day and you helped me," Ayame said her heart sinking even furthur when no expression of recognition crossed Kouga's face. It had taken all her courage to approach him that morning before gym class and now she found out he didn't even remember her.

"You're a wolf demon!?" Kouga suddenly exclaimed.

"Yeah, sorry I guess I forgot to mention that," Ayame apologized. "It's okay if you don't remember me, after all I hardly recognise you, you've changed so much, I had just thought that-" Ayame began but just then Sango and Miroku entered the gym bickering and then Sango caught sight of Ayame and jogged over.

"Hey Ayame," Sango said. "Morning Kouga."

"Morning Sango," Kouga said. "Miroku."

"So I see you've met Ayame, Kouga. I was going to introduce you when I got here because Ayame had mentioned yesterday that she knows you from a while back but I guess she beat me to it...Miroku you've got 3 seconds to move you hand away from my ass before I break it..." Sango said.

Miroku hastily removed the offending limb and rubbed the back of his head embarrassed at being caught in the act. "But Sango darling, it looks a little dirty I was just going to brush off some offending dirt!"" he said trying to explain.

"Save it monk, so Ayame how long have you been here?" Sango asked.

"Oh just a couple of minutes, I've been talking to Kouga," Ayame said but before she could continue she was interrupted by two other wolf demons coming over.

"Morning Kouga," they both said. "Who are you?" They both asked Ayame.

"I'm Ayame," she said offering a hand. "From the Northern-Wolf-Tribe."

"I'm Ginta," one said and then pointed to the other and said, "this is my cousin Hakkaku."

"So Kouga," Hakkaku asked. "You know this chick?"

To which everyone turned to look at Kouga expectantly. "She says I do, apparently we met a while back, but I don't remember," Kouga replied.

Ayame's face fell along with her heart. "Oh," she said quietly and then taking a breath put on a falsely bright smile and said, "Oh well, it's alright it was a long time ago it's only natural to forget someone you met once."

"Yeah, only natural Kouga," Ginta said just in case his leader felt bad.

"So how long have you been here for Ayame," Hakkaku asked.

"Only a couple of days, my dad and I just moved here," Ayame replied and was saved from them asking further questions by the shrill sound of the teacher's whistle signalling them to come closer.

"Okay class," their teacher and man in his late thirties said. "Today we're continuing on with martial arts as you already knew. And it is also my pleasure to introduce Ayame Moonflower, who's new in our class. Give everyone a wave so they see you Ayame," the teacher said with a large smile. So Ayame blushing slightly at all the attention raised a hand and waved weakly. "Okay so I'll divide you up in partners before I let you loose. But forgive an old man his bad memory," he said chuckling. "but I can't remember who are the beginners, intermediate, and experts. So if you wouldn't mind sort yourselves out accordingly and honestly, after all you wouldn't want me to pair you with Kouga if your really only were an intermediate would you?" which got a laugh out of the class. Clapping his hands the teacher said as a corny joke, "okay level yourselves folks beginners over here, intermediate here and experts over there."

Ayame walked over with Sango, Inuyasha, Miroku, Kouga, Ginta, Hakkaku, and three other students who she didn't know 2 girls and one boy. "Hi," the boy said. "I'm Bankotsu." As he turned her way she noticed he wore his long hair in a single braid down his back.

"Nice to meet you Bankotsu," Ayame replied with a smile.

"And this," Bankotsu said putting his arm around one of the girls with brown hair pinned up with a jewelled pin, "is Jakotsu."

Ayame blinked twice. Wasn't Jakotsu a boy's name? Peering closer at the glaring girl Ayame realized that she was actually a he!! "Umm hi Jakotsu," she said. (To all Jakotsu fans I apologize if I don't get Jakotsu's character down pat, I haven't gotten to see him in the anime yet so yeah I apologize in advance)

Expecting a hello in return Ayame was surprised when Jakotsu just snorted and raised his nose in the air before turning to Inuyasha and squealed, "Oh Inuyasha baby," he cried out joyously. "Your hair looks gorgeous this morning!!!! Did you condition it last night!!?????!!! Oh my its so soft and smooth!!! Oh pretty please tell me what you use on your hair.....oh wait don't tell me Herbal Essences!!!"

"Ahhhh!" Inuyasha yelled ripping his hair away from Jakotsu who was stroking it. "Gets your hands off my hair!!!"

"Oh Inu-baby don't worry I won't rumple your gorgeous locks, I just want to know what shampoo you use," Jakotsu pouted.

"How the hell would I know!!" Inuyasha said. "Its frickin shampoo!!!!! What do I care if its Herbal Extracts or that junk!"

"Not Herbal Extracts sweetie," Jakotsu replied. "Herbal Essence. Herbal Essance come on say it with me."

"I would rather rot in hell," Inuyasha replied.

"Oh no! Now why would you want to do that being in hell would completely destroy your lovely looks!" Jakotsu exclaimed in alarm. "Now hold still and let me braid your hair."

"Like hell I will," Inuyasha yelled running away from Jakotsu who was now trying to grab Inuyasha's hair.

Ayame turned to Sango and raised one eyebrow questioningly. "Yeah," Sango said grinning. "Jakotsu's always like that, he's got a huge crush on Inuyasha and well don't take that fact he snuffed you personally Jakotsu doesn't really like any of us girls even though he dresses like one."

"Oh okay," Ayame said and was saved from having to comment by the gym teacher coming over to put them into pairs.

"Okay!" the gym teacher said. "Let's divide up into pairs, Inuyasha you're with Bankotsu, Miroku you'll go with Jakotsu, Sango and Ginta, Hakkaku with Naomi, and that leaves Kouga with," their teacher said glancing around and when she realized that Ayame was the only one left went, "oh shoot, sorry now how am I going to rework this I don't want you paired up with Kouga, um how about Inuyasha you go with Sango-"

"I went with her on Thursday," Inuyasha said still trying to evade Jakotsu's hands.

"Okay well that won't work how about Miroku you go with Hakkaku," their teacher said.

"I went with Hakkaku first day," Miroku replied.

"Well who hasn't been with who then," their teacher asked exasperated. When nobody said anything she went on, "you've all been with eachother?"

"Yeah," Bankotsu said nonchalantly. "I guess so. Not that we really would admit otherwise though none of us wants to go with Kouga."

At this Kouga looked exceeding smug.

"I don't mind going with Kouga, "Ayame said quietly.

"Sorry what was that Ayame," their gym teacher said turning to her. "I didn't hear you."

"I said," Ayame repeated slightly louder, "I don't mind going with Kouga."

"What!!!!" the teacher exclaimed and poked a finger in her ear. "I'm sorry I could have just sworn I heard you say you didn't mind going with Kouga!"

"I did," Ayame said.

"Oh that's a nice offer sweetie but we don't want to be scraping you off the walls on your first week, Kouga's just too fast for anybody but Inuyasha and I can't let them fight together anymore because it's impossible for either to win and we can't ever pry them apart. I remember last time we had to call Kagome out of class; she's the only one who can control the two of them," the teacher said trailing off into thought.

"I don't you'll be peeling **_me_** off any wall," Ayame replied. "I have been training all my life, and his speed won't prove a problem my reflexes are extremely fast even for a wolf demon."

The teacher raised an eyebrow, "well I guess you would know sweetie, I guess you can give it a go." Turning to Kouga the teacher said, "Kouga I don't want Ayame injured any more than necessary," and then walked off to help the beginners.

Everyone slowly separated off into their appropriate pairs designating certain spaces in the gym as "theirs". Kouga walked over and stood facing Ayame who immediately not knowing what to expect sank down into a fighting stance.

"I don't care what the teacher just said," Ayame stated. "I don't want you going easy on me."

"Have it your way then," Kouga said slightly baffled by the fact that the girl standing opposite of him wasn't intimidated. The only other person who wasn't daunted by his superior fighting ability and speed was Inuyasha and this girl didn't look like a martial arts expert...Kouga was shocked out of his thoughts when Ayame suddenly lunged forward throwing two precise punches that would have knocked Kouga out had he not jumped back in time, as it was her second blow only grazed his shoulder forcing him to stumble.

Ayame blinked and smirked as she saw the shock cross Kouga's face. "So," she thought. "He thought I'd be an easy opponent. I guess I'll have to change that perception."

"I thought you were the best in the class Kouga," she teased smiling pausing her attack.

Kouga shook his head and replied, "I am," and then launched his attack which Ayame blocked easily enough. The others hadn't been joking when they said Kouga was fast, he was almost supernaturally so. Ayame ducked Kouga's next punch and threw a high kick at his head but Kouga somehow managed to grab her leg before she made impact startling her. Chuckling he pulled on her leg knocking her off balance. Ayame barely managed to make a backflip in time to prevent falling on the floor which would have resulted in defeat. Breathing slightly heavier she stepped back a moment to catch her breath and suddenly she became aware of the fact everyone in the class was staring at her. "Woah," one guy she didn't know said, "that chicks as good as Kouga!"

Distracted by her own embarrassment at the boys comment Ayame failed notice Kouga's incoming kick and as the blow collided with her stomach she fell backwards winded.

It took Kouga who was completely tuned into the fight a few seconds to realise that he had knocked Ayame to the ground. Then he realised that the only reason he had hit her was because she had been distracted. Looking around wondering what had caused the distraction Kouga jerked back anime style as he realised exactly what had distracted the new girl. The whole blood gym was gaping at the two of them!!!

"What are all you staring at!" he barked angrily causing everyone to hastily avert their eyes. Turning back to Ayame he noticed that she had regained her breath but the blush still remained tingeing her cheeks slightly pink.

Ayame was too focused on regaining her breath to hear any of this and was startled when suddenly a hand with a leather wristband appeared in front of her face. Looking up with a slightly shocked look on her face she meekly place her hand in his and allowed him to help her to her feet.

"You're good," he said once she stood firmly on her own two feet.

"I'm sorry, what?" Ayame asked.

"I said you're good," Kouga replied and indicated with his thimb. "Almost as good as dog-breath over there."

"I HEARD that Kouga," Inuyasha yelled over his shoulder busily fighting Bankotsu.

"Thank you," Ayame said smiling at the compliment. "Not quite as good as you but close."

"Yep definitely close," Kouga agreed. And then steering her towards the benches said, "you should probably sit down after that kick."

"Sounds good, my chests crying out in misery right about now," Ayame said rubbing her chest as she sat down on the bench.

"yeah, sorry about that. I hadn't intended on hitting you if not I would have retracting. I just assumed you would have blocked it just like all of my other kicks," Kouga apologized.

"Don't worry I'll live, I always do," Ayame said jokingly and was rewarded with a dazzling smile that made her heart flutter.

"You sure, you're okay? No broken ribs or anything?" Kouga asked.

"Positive," Ayame replied. Just then the whistle blew, and Ayame silently cursed it for interrupting her talk with Kouga.

"Look," Kouga said grabbing her wrist as she stood up to leave. "What are you doing for lunch today?"

"Um nothing I think," Ayame replied her heart raising in her chest.

"Well the rest of the wolves and I are going out for lunch and if you'd like to come with us you'd be welcome, my treat," Kouga said after he dropped her wrist.

Ayame breathed in happily, "really?"

"Yeah, I feel bad for hitting you and it would ease my conscience if you come. Plus you're a wolf demon and I don't think you've met the others yet so...well...yeah. How about it would you like to come?" Kouga asked.

"Sure," Ayame replied. "Where should I meet you?"

"Outside at the school parking lot at 12:20, I'll pick you up," Kouga said and then started to walk to the boy's change room and just before he vanished through the door said, "don't be late."

Waving good-bye at his retreating form Ayame replied "don't worry I won't be," even though she knew he was out of range. Smiling happily to herself, Ayame turned and heard to the girls change rooms.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

_Well I hope you liked it, sorry about the long time it took to update schools been absolutely crazy and I have a bunch of free-time Nazi's for teachers, my physics teacher is the worst, he's expecting us to do ATLEAST one hour a night PLUS what ever homework he gives us. That added onto my Bio 30 and Bio AP, Math 20, Social 20, and Drama 20 is making my life a living nightmare. Well hope you all appreciate my work, and if you do please show respect by review. Oh and a quick apology goes out regarding my lack of knowledge concerning Bankotsu and Jakotsu. Million appologies. Well cheerio for now Shamanic Destiny_


	6. The Dangers of Eating Out

**Love Comes to Those Who Wait**

**Chapter 6**

Disclaimer: I...do..n-...no-...notownInuaysha (pants heavily) there I said it.

Author's Note: Well sorry about the long time it took me to update. I apologize most profusely, life's been more hectic than normal and please don't hate me but I've started another story...(ducks the tomatoes thrown) yes I've started another story a Inuyasha/Kagome one this time. Check it out, it's called A Bride's Request and a Bridesmaid's Promise. I'd really appreciate it. So yeah I'm currently working on 5 stories right now, Moonlight Shadow, A Bride's Request and Bridesmaid's Promise, To Love an Enemy, If I Could Say What I Want To and this one. So I hope you all liked the new chapter, very action packed. I've come to a decision in my fic, Ayame's not going to be open about her love for Kouga to quite the extent she is in the anime. So thanx to all those of you who reviewed.

**Pobbin:** Thanks, I'm glad you like IICSWIWTS. It's a favourite of mine too, but I'm still debating where I want to go with it, so I haven't updated in a while. Yep, anything but Miroku and Sango in my opinion is blasphemy – they make THE perfect couple, anybody else I can see with different people like Inuyasha/Kikyo, Sesshomaru/Rin. Sesshomaru/Kagura Rin/Kohaku etc etc but well I think you know what I'm saying so I won't blab. I'd like to talk to you, so feel free to e-mail me. Glad to finally encounter another Calgarian!! Woo woo go Flames!

**PB:** umm well thanks for taking the time to point out my mistakes....I hadn't noticed. But now that you mention it the whole Math class part you were right about. But it IS possible to take P.E., Chem20, Bio30 together in one term. I do. I'm also currently taking Bio AP, physics 20, Math 20, Social 20 and Drama 20 this term. Ayame's life is modelled after mine for simplicity's sake. So I don't know what school you go to but this is what my school is like so please don't say it's impossible. I will _try_ to catch those mistakes from now on, but sometimes one of them will occur.

**ever free:** thanks for reviewing so glad you like!

**KagomeHigurashi66:** Yay! Thanks, I'm so glad he turned out well. I'm glad you think I didn't destroy his character. Now I'll put him in some more chapters.

**Mychelle79:** yes to fall in love and date...eventually but not till the end of the fic. As for the last pointer...marriage...um well maybe if I do an epilogue. Totally agree with you on Kouga's hotness. drool

**Mini Nicka: **Oh definitely yeah, the pairings will be Ayame/Kouga, Inuyasha/Kagome Sango/Miroku, Sesshomaru/Rin.

**Reall-goodchild:** Oh dear I hope you won't get a heart attack when you see this chapters been posted, I don't want to go and kill any of my fans! I need you all to review! Sorry for the long time it took to update.

**ahanachan:** Glad you liked the fighting. And SUPER glad you liked Jakotsu, I was kinda scared he wouldn't match up with the anime one cuz I've never seen him in any episodes yet. I'll work on developing that rivalry with Bakotsu and Inuyasha in later chapters, thanks for pointing that out! Greatly appreciate it.

And now on will the fic don't forget to review when you finish!

* * *

Ayame was waiting outside at the school parking lot at exactly 12:30. Nervously she tapped a finger against her arm glancing around the parking lot for Kouga. The minutes ticked by, Ayame feeling more and more self-conscious with every passing moment, until suddenly a green car pulled up in front of her and Kouga reached over and opened the passenger door. "Hop in," he said grinning. Ayame smiled and got in.

"For a second there," she said grinning back, "I thought you had forgotten about me."

"No chance," Kouga said driving out of the parking lot, "my memories not _that_ bad! Music?"

"Sure," Ayame replied and Kouga turned his stereo on and within seconds the sound of Yellowcard's song Miles Apart was blaring out. "Oooh," Ayame squealed unable to help herself, "I love this song."

"Yeah, I love Yellowcard," Kouga replied. "I take it you do too?"

"Yep," Ayame replied rolling her window down letting the wind blow through her hair. Quietly she began to sing along,

_We'll be miles apart  
I'll keep you deep inside  
You're always in my heart  
_

Suddenly Kouga chuckled and Ayame instantly stopped. Blushing, Ayame said, "sorry I couldn't help myself. It's my favourite song by them."

"Oh it's alright," Kouga said trying to stop smiling. "You got a nice voice, so I don't mind. If you didn't I'd kick you out of my car."

"Oh thank you," Ayame said mockingly, "I'm glad my voice is deemed worthy of listening to."

Kouga just laughed once again. "You know," he said a small grin still on his face casting a quick glance at Ayame, "you're not what I expected, not in the least."

"Oh," Ayame said raising one eyebrow. "And just what is it you expected me to be?"

"Well," Kouga said thinking, "for starters I hadn't expected you to be quite so...forward. You had struck me as the shy quiet type."

"So...I speak my mind," Ayame said looking out the window. "What's wrong with that?"

"Nothing," Kouga said, "Actually its quiet refreshing. Most girls are shy around me, even demon ones. They're afraid I'm going to eat them."

Ayame laughed, "Typical. if it helps any at my last school everyone treated me like that."

"Oh," Kouga said. "And why would that be?"

"I was the only demon in the whole school, most of the kids there had never even seena demon before," Ayame replied.

"You must have felt very isolated," Kouga said not taking his eyes off the road.

"I got by," Ayame replied simply. "I moved schools so frequently that I never had time to make friends. After a while I was content to just be the loner."

"Hmmm," Kouga said. "I've never had to deal with that, everyone here's always accepted me being a demon, because there's so many of us in this area. We've got wolf demons, dog demons, toad demons and even a few cat demons."

"So how many other wolf demons are there in the area?" Ayame asked.

"There's a whole clan, we all live on the same block and everything give and take a few humans," Kouga said proudly.

"Oh that must be lovely," Ayame said sighing wistfully.

"Yeah, we've even built a dojo where the community hall used to be. It's pretty nice if I do say so myself," Kouga said and then paused as if thinking for a moment. "You should drop by sometime, I'd like to try and fight you again. I'd like to know that I beat you because I was better not because you were distracted."

"Nice try," Ayame said subconsciously tossing her hair as she looked at him. "I've been training my whole life, you won't beat me again."

"None the less," Kouga replied pulling into an A & W parking lot. "I'd like to try again. Okay well we're here, hope A & W's good for you."

"A & W's great I love their burgers," Ayame said opening the door and getting out smoothing the seat of her jeans. As the two of them walked through the doors they were greeted with shouts from one of the tables where the rest of Kouga's friends were sitting munching away on burgers and fries. Kouga walked over and plopped himself down next to his friend Ginta.

"Hey Ginta," he said coolly. "What's up?"

"Not much," Ginta said tossing the rest of the french-fry he had been munching on into his mouth. "Took you longer than normal to get here. Oh hey Ayame!" he went on noticing Ayame looking shyly for a place to sit and grabbed a chair and pulled it between him and Kouga, "come sit here between me and Kouga."

"Thanks," Ayame said sitting down.

"I didn't know you were coming," Ginta said. "Or I would have saved another seat for you."

"Oh it's alright," Ayame said.

"Yeah, I drove normally so I wouldn't scare Ayame off. Well I guess I should go grab lunch," Kouga said. "What do you want Ayame?"

"As if you could scare me," Ayame scoffed.

"Oh I wouldn' be so sure," Hakkaku said. "Last time I was in his car I nearly had a heart attack."

"Wimp," Kouga said. "So Ayame what do you want for lunch?"

"Oh it's alright, I'll pay for my own," Ayame said grabbing her purse and standing up.

"No, no," Kouga said. "Sit down, you said you'd let me treat you to lunch so let me."

"Okay," Ayame said. "I guess I'll have a burger and fries then."

"What do you want on your burger?" Kouga asked.

"I'll just have cheese, ketchup, mustard and pickles," Ayame replied.

"Freaky," Kouga said getting up. "That's how I like my burger's too. Lucky."

"Yeah," Hakkaku said, "lucky for Ayame. You won't be able to forget her order so she'll get what she wants!"

"Hardee-har-har," Kouga replied walking away to get their food.

"Sooooo," one female wolf demon said, "we all heard you nearly beat Kouga today Ayame. You must be pretty damn good."

"Oh I wouldn't say that," Ayame replied blushing, thinking 'wow! News sure travels fast here!'. "We were just very evenly matched."

"Uhhhuhh," the girl said. "I'd like to see you whoop his ass some day, he hasn't been beaten by someone in a long time, too long if you ask me. He's been getting a little to big for his tail."

"Oh Haya," the other female wolf demon said rolling her eyes. Reaching her perfectly manicured hand across the table to shake Ayame's hand with a good firm grip, the girl said, "Hi I'm Naomi, and this is Haya."

"Nice to meet you," Ayame replied smiling.

"And well I guess you already know Ginta and Hakkaku because their in your gym class," Naomi said. "Haya and I take drama, and economics. It's a shame we're not in any of your classes."

"Yeah," Ayame said.

"I'm back," Kouga announced placing a tray with a burger, fries and a mug of root beer in front of Ayame and sitting down.

"Wow, that was fast," Hakkaku said.

"Yeah, I agree," Kouga said peeling the foil off his burger and taking a rather large bite out of it. "Being a demon has it's advantages."

Ayame began to eat her lunch as well and for the next half hour chatted amiably with the other wolf demons. Finally when they were finished and had tossed out their garbage they exited the restaurant. Saying goodbye to the other she and Kouga headed to his car.

"That was fun," Ayame said. "Thanks for inviting me." But inwardly she wished Kouga could be a little friendlier to her. The entire time they had been there he had treated her more as someone he owed rather than a real friend. Ayame mentally shook herself for thinking that. Kouga had every right to treat her with cool reserve, he hardly knew her. But none the less Ayame wished he could treat her with a little more like an equal, like a friend. But even more than that she wished he would remember her. Her and the promise he had given her.

"Anytime," Kouga said.

Ayame was about to say something when suddenly her demon senses told her she was in danger. Throwing herself at Kouga, Ayame knocked the two of them to the ground seconds later a bullet struck Kouga's windshield shattering it. Ayame involuntarily screamed as broken glass cascaded over the two of them. "Damn it," Kouga swore. "What the hell are they thinking attacking us in broad daylight? Thanks Ayame, I owe you one."

"Kouga," Ayame asked, "what's going on? Why are there people shooting at us?"

"We've had a couple of problems with an anti-demon crowd lately," Kouga said as if that explained it all.

"So what exactly do you plan on doing?" Ayame demanded. "Are we just going to wait here until they blow this car to pieces or come closer and get a clear shot at us?"

"I have no clue!" Kouga yelled. "This is the first time they've actually used guns on us. Before it was just small fights, and it was at night."

"Well they're obviously deranged to start a shoot out in broad daylight!" Ayame said under her breath.

"Did you just call this a shoot out?" Kouga demanded. "Do you _see_ me holding a gun!"

"What you mean you don't have a gun!" Ayame shouted. "How are we supposed to defend ourselves!?"

"I have no clue!" Kouga said. "I've never been shot at before."

"Okay Ayame," Ayame said trying to clear her mind of the panic and keep calm, "think; what can you do?" Totally silent for a moment Ayame looked around and spied a set of metal trashcans and thought up a plan, "okay I've got an idea. Just sit tight and don't move whatever happens!" Ayame said quietly and braced herself and then suddenly took off running as fast as she possibly could.

Skidding behind the 3 metal garbage cans she thanked whoever was watching out for that she hadn't got shot. Panting heavily Ayame peeked over the rim of the garbage cans to look at her attackers. There were six of them; Ayame ducked her head as three bullets came shooting over head cursing her red hair which acted as a perfect bull's eye as they started shooting at her cover once again. Feeling the vibration of the metal being hit by the bullets Ayame felt a tremor of fear, she hadn't expected all of them to start firing at her. She had hoped that at worst only two maybe three would be firing at her and the other's still at Kouga. How much longer would her shelter cover her? Not to mention the fact that she only had three pieces of ammo, what was she going to do with the other three? Reaching up with her hands only Ayame slowly grabbed two of the trashcan lids. Then she got up on her knees and prepared herself; she would only have one chance to knock two of them out. There could be no mistakes; the odds were against her enough as it was. Taking a deep breath, Ayame looked over at Kouga and met his eyes. She blinked, as he jumped up to his feet and then hid once more, and then without a second's hesitation as the gunfire moved from her hiding place to Kouga's jumped up and threw the garbage can lids Frisbee style hitting the two front-most shooters square in the face with them. Ayame didn't stop to see how hard they fell, she new that if they were human that a hit like that would knock them unconscious if nothing else.

Ayame heard the swearing of the shooters as their two friends hit the ground. Ayame wrapped her fingers around the rim of last lid and her fear returned, was this the last time she'd ever see the sky and feel the wind again? Before her fear could render her useless Ayame jumped up and hit one more member of the gang, but not before a bullet whooshed way to close through one of her pigtails and another bullet grazed her right forearm. Ayame sank back behind her cover wincing in pain, taking her hand off the wound Ayame was glad to note that at least it was a minimal wound, sure it hurt but it was better than having it actually in her arm or worse in her head. As they started firing at her cover again Ayame wondered what was going to happen next. At least she had managed to even the odds, now it was only three vs. three. Suddenly she heard more curses and spared a quick glance to see what was going on, and saw two more of their members bite the dust. Her eyes shot to Kouga who grinned at her and pointed at his wheels which were now hubcapless. Grinning Ayame wondered how they were going to take car of the last one. Watching Kouga as he swiped two more hubcaps off the car parked next to his, Ayame had to smile. The last one was toast; but then Ayame paused, so why wasn't he running?

Suddenly a small girl's shrill scream sounded out as a shot was fired just as Kouga jumped up to take the boy out. Ayame looked over the garbage cans and watched in horror as the boy took a small girl who was been hiding close to the A & W's entrance with her mother and held the small child by the scruff of her orange dress in front of himself. The shot Ayame thought had been meant for Kouga had actually been used to shoot the girl's mother who now lay bleeding on the pavement. "Kouga no!" she shouted. "You can't not without hitting the girl."

Kouga looked at her, nodded and then sank back behind the car. Tears dotted the corner's of Ayame's eye for the girl and her poor mother. Her demon fury erupted at the thought of this boy cruelty. He would pay, Ayame swore to herself. Ayame met Kouga's eyes and nodded her head, and ripped a strip off the bottom of her jeans and winced as she tightly bound her wound to stop the blood flow. Grabbing a pop can she scrunched it between her hand and the pavement and threw it as hard as she could at the leg of the boy which held the girl up. Swearing as the missile hit his leg just above his knee; the boy dropped the girl and sank to his knees from the pain.

Without a moments hesitation Ayame jumped up emptied the two garbage cans threw the to the ground and got in rolling her way towards the boy. Slowly counting to five, Ayame winced as bullets hit the garbage cans refracting off due to the high speed and metal vertices. Then Ayame jumped out and within the time frame of two seconds got to her feet and threw one of the garbage cans over the small girl who just stood there crying. Knocking it over she kicked the garbage can covering the small girl over and kicking it sending it rolling away and out of danger. However before she even had time to turn a sharp pain erupted in her upper thigh. Ayame whirled around her pigtails whipping the boy in the face and her eyes flashing red. Grabbing the other garbage can in her left hand she spun around she hit him a double blow to the face, first with a roundhouse kick and then the metal garbage can. The boy easily flew ten feet through the air before hitting the pavement unconscious. Ayame looked at her thigh and nearly threw up from all the blood pouring down her leg and dripping onto the pavement. Grimacing Ayame forced herself to pull the bullet out with her claws and then tossed the offensive object to the pavement.

Forcing herself to stay standing , Ayame stumbled over to the woman where she sank to her knees. Turning the woman over Ayame noted with relief that she had only been shot in the shoulder. But then again, she was a human unlike her, she might die from the loss of blood. Forcing herself to her feet Ayame winced. She needed to get this woman to a hospital quickly. "Ayame!" Kouga shouted sprinting to her side.

"Kouga?" Ayame asked, turning around. She had forgotten about him. But the sudden motion sent her head spinning and she stumbled forward, she felt Kouga's arm encompass her.

"Ayame!" Kouga yelled, "What the hell was that!"

"I had to something," Ayame said softly. "She was so scared, and that women needs to get to the hospital as quickly as possible. That man was a monster, someone had to stop him."

"Well what about you?" Kouga demanded. "Are you crazy, what you attempted there was suicidal. You attacked someone with a gun head on!"

"You were worried about me?" Ayame asked surprised looking up into his blue eyes.

"Of course I was worried," Kouga said.

"Thank you," Ayame said quietly giving into the sleep her body was demanding that she required to heal. The last thought that crossed her mind was that Kouga had actually been worried about her.

To be continued....

Review! Review! Review!


	7. Akako

**Love Comes to Those Who Wait**

_Chapter 7 – Akako_

The first thing Ayame thought when she woke up was: white. Everything was so white. Slowly began to come to her senses and realized that she wasn't in her own room.

"Where am I?" Ayame mumbled hardly coherent. Slowly with great effort she closed her eyes and opened them once more. Nothing changed however, she was still greeted by the site of unnaturally white walls.

Suddenly Ayame bolted upright in panic; she was in a hospital! Why was she in the hospital! They had said it would never recur! Ayame attempted to throw the blankets off but her arm wouldn't move. Looking down in confusion Ayame noticed for the first time since she had woken up the sling that was weighing heavily against her chest and the bandages bound tightly around her thigh. Memories of the shootout at the A & W flashed through her head and Ayame calmed down slightly. She forced herself to breathe deeply and remain calm. Everything was ok, she was in the hospital because she had been shot not….

"Ayame honey?" her father asked closing the book he had been reading and placing it on her bedside table. "Are you feeling alright?"

Scrunching her eyes closed Ayame turned to her other side and saw her father sitting in a hospital bed. "Dad?" she asked.

"Yes honey it's me," her dad said soothingly. "Everything's alright, no need to panic."

"Yes, of course," Ayame said knowing her father had anticipated her reaction to the hospital setting. "How long do I have to stay here?"

"You'll have to stay the night," he father replied breaking the news as gently as he could. "The bullets you were shot with were demon bullets and they need to be sure the poison hasn't affected you in anyway."

"Demon bullets?" Ayame asked confused, she had never heard of demon bullets before.

"Yes," her father repeated sighing heavily. "Apparently the gangs here have discovered something that all demons are highly allergic to and can even result in death if a heavy enough dosage is applied to the bullet. It's only surfaced recently so the doctors are still unsure of the consequences, and are presently trying to figure out just what exactly the substance we're allergic to is."

"Where's Kouga," Ayame questioned after digesting that information.

"The boy who got you into this mess you mean?" he father demanded harshly. "I haven't let him near you."

"You did what!" Ayame exclaimed. Her father had always been a reasonable man, not prone to rash actions or decisions. He had always passed everything by her first, it was one of the reasons they got along so well together. "Why!"

"I'm not letting that wolf anywhere near you Ayame, he could have gotten you killed. Every other demon that's been shot with those bullets has died! The only reason you survived was because you pulled that bullet out of your thigh before too much of the poison reached your bloodstream!" Getting up her father sat himself down on Ayame's bed and stroked her hair with one hand. "You have no idea how scared I was when I got a phone call from the hospital telling me that you had been involved in some sort of shoot-out."

"It wasn't a shoot-out dad," Ayame said. "Neither Kouga or I had guns!"

"Which made it all the more dangerous, and that boy didn't have the common sense to get into cover!" her father growled. "He risked his life for a stupid bravado act."

"Dad," Ayame said calmly. "I was the one who attacked those boys, Kouga didn't want to move from our hiding spot but I knew we had to do something before other people got hurt."

"You were the one who retaliated," her father repeated in amazement.

"Yes, I'm the one who thought of using the garbage lids as missiles and I'm the one who attacked the man holding the little girl hostage, I know you'll think I'm stupid but I had to dad!" Ayame said passionately. "The man had already shot that woman and I couldn't let the little girl be shot! She was so scared dad!"

"Ayame," her father hugged her. "That was the bravest thing I've ever seen. I was so proud of you when I saw the footage, I never thought my baby girl could do something like that. I- I was just so scared I was going to loose you too. I didn't think I could bear it, and hearing about the demon poison.."

"Dad," Ayame replied , "it's alright I'm fine aren't I?"

"My little girl," he father said again holding her tighter. "My little girl's a hero."

"Hero!" Ayame yelped. "Hero?"

Letting her go her father explained how a man had happened to have a video camera at the time and had taped the whole thing and how all the news stations were replaying what had happened.

"I'm on the news?" Ayame murmured in disbelief. "I'm on the news!"

Her father nodded. "Everyone's been wanting to come in and say thank you but there's a very fearsome nurse outside who's refusing to let anyone in. She almost wouldn't let me in and I'm your father!

"Everyone?" Ayame said. "Who's everyone?"

"There's quite a few and I can't remember all of their names. Two girls and two boys, one of the boys was a demon with long white hair. Do you know them from school because they appeared to be about your age?"

"Oh that must be Kagome, Sango, Miroku and Inuyasha!" Ayame exclaimed happily.

"And then the woman who was shot and her daughter wanted to see you but when they found out you were asleep and no one was allowed to see you they said they would pop by tomorrow morning before you left."

"Was the woman ok?"

"Fine, thanks to you she said. She was in a wheelchair and heavily bandaged but apart from that seemed fine."

"And the little girl?"

"A few bruises from being shoved in a garbage can but no lasting harm."

"Oh that's good. Was there anyone else?"

"Yeah that wolf boy came to see you but I told the nurse not to let him enar you on pain of death. I know you feel ostracised being a demon but just because that boy's a demon doesn't mean you have to be friends with him. He's trouble with a capital T and I don't want you hanging around with him," her father said sternly.

"But dad!" Ayame protested. "He's an old family friend!"

"From the Youkai-Wolf Tribe? I already figured that one out Ayame. I would really prefer you not hanging out with him however. Your other group of friends seem much nicer, no need for a boy like that."

"Is he ok?" Ayame asked.

"From the looks of it," he father said resentfully.

"That's good, did Kagome say when they'd be back?"

"They said they'd wait for you to wake up and see you when you were ready," her father replied.

"Oh what time is it?"

"Almost seven now, they went out to grab some food a while ago. If you want to see them I'll tell the nurse to let them in."

"Thanks dad," Ayame said kissing her dad on the cheek.

Her father stroked her hair once more affectionately and said, "Ayame I'm so proud of you." Turning around he walked out of the room and moments later the door to her room burst open and Kagome and Sango burst into the room followed by Inuyasha and Miroku effectively distracting her from the fact that she was in the hospital.

"Ayame!" Kagome exclaimed. "You're awake!"

"Good to see you up Ayame," Sango said, she and Sango sinking into two chairs placed beside her bed. "How are you feeling?"

"A little shaky," Ayame admitted. "I couldn't remember what had happened and where I was when I woke up. Where's Kouga?"

"Speaking of wolf-boy," Inuyasha muttered, "where is he. The jack-ass could at least have been here waiting for you to wake up so he could say thank you after you saved his sorry ass."

"Inuyasha!" Kagome exclaimed. "Be nice!"

"Why, he's the one who landed Ayame in the hospital!" Inuyasha retorted. Ayame thought with a smile that her father and Inuyasha would get along very well.

"Well I'm quite sure he never intended for Ayame to get hurt!" Kagome said. "It's not as if he had this all planned! I'm sure Kouga feels quite horrible about the whole thing."

"Guys, guys," Ayame said, "I'm alright. I chose to fight and I got injured, it's no biggie I'll heal in a couple days and be right back to normal."

"That was a very brave thing you did lady Ayame," Miroku said tactfully changing the course of the conversation. The other's all nodded in agreement.

"Very fast thinking," Sango said.

"Mhmmm," Kagome agreed. "I wouldn't have been able to do the same thing had I been in your position. Garbage lids, the thought of using them as weapons would never have occurred to me."

"Thank you," Ayame said blushing. "Wait a second, how do you guys know about what happened."

"Didn't your father tell you! It's been all over the news," Kagome said. "You're a hero Ayame."

"Oh yeah he did," Ayame said. 'I'm still finding it hard to believe however."

"It's just past 7 o'clock now, you've been sleeping for the past six hours. The school's been abuzz with what happened. We wanted to come see you right away when we heard what happened, but stupid Ms. Olsen wouldn't let us out of class," Sango said.

"Yeah," Miroku said grinning. "She almost gave Inuyasha a detention for his foul mouth. You should have seen it Ayame you would have laughed. She grabbed him by one of his ears and told him that if he dared laid one foot past her from then till the bell went she personally make sure he was expelled."

Inuyasha coloured grumbling under his breath about what he would do to that woman if he got his claws on her. Ayame grinned at the mental image. Just then the door opened again and in walked a nurse wearing the biggest smile Ayame had ever seen. Ayame shrank back from the nurse afraid she would be blinded by the whiteness of her teeth. The nurse just laughed at this and said, "hello Ayame. I'm glad you've woken up. How are you feeling?"

"Fine," Ayame replied warily.

"That's good dearie," the nurse said. "You've had lots of people clamouring to see you, but we have he majority of them waiting outside for you." Turning to Kagome, Inuyasha, Miroku and Sango, she glared, "which makes me wonder how these four managed to get in."

"My father let them in," Ayame explained.

"Hmph," the nurse coughed placing a hearty meal containing plenty of protein in front of her. "Well I want you to eat every scrap of this, it'll give you energy and after loosing blood you need protein to keep going."

"I will," Ayame smiled. "I'm starving."

"That's good, it's a sign of recovery. Well I'll be going now, if you need anything you just press the little red button by your bed."

"Okay," Ayame smiled and once the nurse left let out a sigh of relief which was echoed by everyone else.

"That woman's scary," Sango said.

"I agree," Miroku nodded. "I thought she was going to spear me with that cane last time we tried to sneak by."

"She wasn't that bad," Inuyasha scoffed. "We could have taken her."

"Uhh-huh," Kagome said disbelieving and smoothing her skirt as she sat down. "So Ayame how's your leg, we over heard the nurse saying something to your father about demon bullets?"

"Yeah," Ayame said lifting the lid off her dinner. "Apparently the anti-demon gangs here have found something that's deadly to demons and are coating all their bullets with the stuff."

'"What!" all three shouted.

"That's not good," Miroku said looking at Inuyasha.

"Damn right its not!" Inuyasha retorted. "What this poison made out of?"

"The doctors don't know yet," Ayame explained. "I'm apparently the first one who's lived after being shot."

"How many other's have died?" Sango asked.

"My dad didn't say."

Inuyasha, Miroku and Sango all exchanged worried looks but Kagome oblivious to them took Ayame's hand and said. "Well I'm just glad you're alright. I never would have forgiven Kouga if you had died."

"Kouga had nothing to do with me getting hurt," Ayame insisted picking her fork up and taking a bite of what appeared to be meatloaf. She had hardly taken more than two chews before she spat it back out again. "Disgusting!" she cried reaching for her drink to wash the horrible taste away but only discovered they had given her some sort of disgusting protein shake. "Nasty! Didn't that nurse give me anything edible! I thought they were trying to make me better not kill me!"

"Is it really that horrible?" Kagome asked in concern.

"Oh yeah," Sango assured her because Ayame was too busy trying to wipe her mouth clear of the nasty flavours. "Last time I was in the hospital I lost ten pounds because I couldn't stomach any of the food they gave me. I was in there for only three days too which says something."

"You were in the hospital?" Ayame inquired. "Why?"

"Broke a couple of ribs and they needed to do test to make sure no bone splinters had pierced my lungs or heart," Sango said as if she were merely talking about last night's homework.

"How'd you do that?"

"There was a big martial arts competition this summer and I was in it. Made the top five and then I got hauled off to the hospital. I was so mad I could have come in first if that guy hadn't used such a dirty trick. The asshole was disqualified thank heavens but not before I was out of the running," Sango replied.

"Still a touchy subject," Kagome whispered behind her hand to Ayame. Standing up and clasping her hands in front of her she raised her voice. "How about we go grab you some food Ayame, you can't possibly be expected to eat this junk. What do you feel like?"

"Chinese is sounding pretty good right about now," Ayame said and after casting a brief glance around the room and not spying her purse asked, "can I pay you back next time I see you? I have no idea where my wallet it."

"No need," Miroku said taking her hand and raising it to his lips. "It would be my honour to pay for the meal of a hero."

Ayame blinked in surprise while the others merely rolled their eyes.

"Miroku," Sango growled. "Do you have no self respect? Ayame's in the hospital and your hitting on her! Don't you see something wrong with this picture?"

"No not really," Miroku admitted and let Ayame's hand drop as he recoiled from Sango's fiery glare. "I mean of course I do, I'm a horrible person. Absolutely horrible, but that's no need for you to be jealous Sango my dove. You know I love you too."

Sighing Sango rolled her eyes and grabbed his hand and hauled him out of the room yelling over her shoulder, "we'll see you later Ayame."

"Sango, my pearl, why do you clasp my hand so tightly? Is it perhaps a sign of how much you care for me?" Miroku asked innocently as the door swung shut behind him.

"If you ask me Miroku's going to be in the hospital pretty soon along with you Ayame," Inuyasha commented watching them depart. "Just wait for the slap it's coming in five…four…three…two…one…" just on time a loud slap was heard from outside the door.

"Poor Miroku," Kagome sighed wistfully. "Well we'll be back shortly Ayame, hang in there and don't let them poison you."

"I'll be fine, just hurry back I'm starving," Ayame waved as they left. Sure enough her stomach rumbled seconds after, groaning Ayame flopped back down.

She had forgotten just how much she hated hospitals, but being back in one brought back all the horrible memories. She really wished she had asked someone to stay behind, oh well too late now.

Kagome and Sango returned alone ten agonizing minutes later holding dozen's of different Chinese takeout items in their arms. "Here you go Ayame," Kagome said depositing a whole pile on her bedside table. "We got you plenty because we weren't sure how hungry you are."

"I'm not Inuyasha you guys," Ayame joked looking at all the food. "I'll never be able to finish all of this."

"Well that's alright, leftovers for when you are hungry. We won't be able to see you again until tomorrow after school so we thought better keep you stocked up in case breakfast and lunch are horrible too."

"Thanks you guys," Ayame said opening one container to reveal ginger beef. "Oh my gosh this smells so good, don't suppose either of you want to help me do you?"

"Nope," Sango replied patting her stomach, "we're both stuffed."

"Where'd the boys go?" Ayame asked trying to break the chopsticks apart which was extremely hard considering she only had one hand.

"They had to go home and do their homework," Kagome explained reaching over and breaking the chopsticks apart for her.

"Thanks," Ayame replied digging in.

"Speaking of homework Kagome we should probably head off too," Sango said regretfully.

"Yeah," Kagome agreed with a slump of her shoulders. "Sango's right we've got to get home and finish our homework too. But we'll see you tomorrow Ayame promise."

"Ok you guys go on, I'm just fine here," Ayame said through a mouthful of ginger beef. "And thanks for the food you guys saved me from certain death."

"No prob," Sango smiled as they walked out the door. "Hope you feel better tomorrow."

"Yeah and make sure you get a good night's sleep too," Kagome piped up. "We want you restored to perfect condition as soon as possible."

"Yep yep," Ayame nodded. "Bye bye."

"Bye."

"Bye."

Digging into the food like there was tomorrow Ayame wished that she was going with them. Forcing her thoughts to her food Ayame forced herself to slow down. At the speed she was eating she'd get hiccups or feel violently ill later. "Ten bites," she thought to herself. "Ten chews before you swallow." Deciding she'd had her fill of ginger beef Ayame opened another carton to reveal curry chicken on rice. Moaning at how good it smells Ayame wished she could just pig out and damn the consequences but her common sense was just to smart and she found herself still forcing those ten chews before swallowing.

Once she had finished Ayame noticed a small mug sitting beside her. Realizing Kagome or Sango must have brought it with them Ayame reached over and grabbed it with her good arm. After a brief struggle with the screw cap she got it open and the delicious aroma of green tea filled her nose.

Closing her eyes Ayame slowly inhaled the well known scent. Once her senses were swimming in serenity and calmness Ayame took a small sip and thanked Kagome and Sango from the bottom of her heart. Green tea was her favourite drink at this time of the night. It was so relaxing.

Taking another sip Ayame reflected on how her mother had always had green tea after supper as well. Drinking green tea was one of the few traditions of her mothers that Ayame still did regularly; many of the others were still too painful. Looking forlornly into the beverage Ayame wished that someone would come and distract her from the memories of her mother, but no one came.

"I really should paint mother sometime," Ayame though wistfully. "Once I get home maybe I'll do that."

Her mother had been a beautiful demon, one of the most beautiful wolf demon's that had ever been born Ayame had been told as a child. No had been able to believe that she would mate with someone as plain looking as her father. By marrying him she had defied tradition and married an outsider, a lone wolf of no royalty. Her grandfather had always been critical of her father believing that his daughter could have lived a better life had she chosen one of the neighbouring clan's princes. His feelings were made clear and everyone believed her father unworthy of the honour of mating with her mother. No one had wanted to accept her father into their clan not after the disastrous consequence's that had befallen his own and it was whispered that he would bring bad luck to the clan. Her mother had remained firm in her decision however and after time the clan had reluctantly accepted him.

When she had been born everyone was so delighted that the tribe's princess was as beautiful and as happy as her mother. The legacy of the red hair had lived on despite her father's genes and that had paved the path for Ayame's acceptance. Red hair was a mark of status amongst the clan, only royalty had it. Thanks to her flaming hair Ayame had never had to deal with the other wolf cubs bullying her or teasing her.

"I suppose I would be a very different person if I didn't have red hair," Ayame realised. "My red hair was my ticket to acceptance; at least it was while mother was here."

When Ayame was four years old her mother had left, devastating the clan and her husband. No one knew where she had gone or why and she had never made contact. At times Ayame hated her mother for what she had put her father through. Because of her the clan had turned against him blaming him for her deserting them and Ayame's red hair that had once filled her grandfather with pride became a target for disdain. After her mother's disappearance he had loathed the sight of Ayame's red hair, the very sight of it had filled him with hate. The fact that a half-breed carried a mark of status was unbearable to him and so one day he had her brought before him and had personally hacked her red hair off and had forced her to watch him burn it.

"You will never be a princess. You will never be accepted. I will not stand by and watch you parade around with hair as red as your mother's." The words her grandfather had spat at her as she was held roughly by two of his most loyal wolves still rang as clearly in her mind as the day he had said them. After seeing the result of her grandfather's hatred her father had decided it was time to leave, he had packed their bags and they had left that very night leaving only a brief note saying they were leaving and would not be returning. It had been her father who had comforted her as she had been forced to endure her hair grow back from the massacred mess it had been. It had been her father that had cared enough to love her. Her father who had staid by her side while she was in the hospital diagnosed with .

Her mother had abandoned her. That was the brutal and honest truth. She didn't care about either her husband or her daughter, that much had been made obvious when she had abandoned them. Akako, that had been her mother's name, Akako.

Ayame could remember only a little of her mother but the one thing she could remember so clearly was the colour of her mother's hair. Her father compared it to fire but Ayame had always thought it looked like a phoenix's feathers. And her eyes, her mother had possessed the kindest, most beautiful green eyes Ayame could ever remember seeing. Remembering the way her mother had looked at her when Ayame sat on her lap it was hard to believe that it was those eyes that turned a blind eye to the suffering she caused by leaving.

The members of the tribe had always said she looked just like her mother, she had her mother's eyes, she had her mother's hair, her mother's smile. Reflecting back on those words Ayame had once died her hair black and bought coloured contacts hoping to erase any connection she had what so ever to the woman that had given birth to her only to abandon her. That was the only time her father had ever been truly angry at her, he refused to allow her to leave the house even to go to school until she reverted back to her former self. Ayame had stubbornly refused claiming she would rather die than live another day looking like the woman who had abandoned her. Her father had remained firm however. For ten days he had kept her locked in her room until she relented and cut the hair off and used her demon power to grow her red hair back speedily. Looking back now she couldn't believe she had been so childish, closing her eyes Ayame took another sip of green tea only to find it left a sour taste in her mouth. Laying down and drawing the covers up to her chin Ayame glared at the pillow.

It made her mad that she thought so much about her mother, Ayame had wished many times that she could simply erase all memories of her mother out of her mind. She wished her father could too; it ripped her heart in two to see how much he still loved her. At time like this Ayame hated Akako, despised her and wished her the most painful death possible for betraying them so horribly, yet beneath these feelings there was always a nagging feeling of doubt. Doubt born of not knowing the reason her mother had disappeared. Why had her mother left? It was that question Ayame contemplated as she feel into the gently escape of sleep.

* * *

_Author's Note:_

_Ok I'm aware that you probably want to kill me for taking so long to update and I'm with you! I feel so bad about forgetting about this story because that is what happened. I just plain simply forgot to write! I've been working so hard on my other fics and this one was so hard to write out that I just always sort of chose to write for my other stories…..and for that I send my most profuse apologies and hope that you can forgive me. I promise it will never ever again take me that long to update. I'm looking at it now and I'm appalled to realize that the last time I updated was in June! I hope you all can forgive me enough to review I know it's asking a lot for an author you're probably all cursing but think of it this way you'll be reminding me to update by reviewing. If I've got peeps reviewing I won't just forget about this story again._


	8. Midnight Surprise

**Love Comes To Those Who Wait**

_Chapter 8 - Midnight Surprise_

"Yo Ayame," a voice hissed.

"Whaaa?" Ayame moaned opening her eyes slowly in confusion. What was going on? Yawning she sat up and rubbed her eyes, but even with her demon vision it was impossible to see anything in the darkness.

"Is some one there?" she asked groggily.

"Yeah it's me kid," Kouga said ad suddenly there was flicker and Kouga's face was illuminated by a lighter.

"Kouga!" Ayame exclaimed instantly awake. "What are you doing here!"

He put a hand quickly over her mouth to silence her. "Shhhh!" he hissed. "You'll get me in trouble, I'm not supposed to be here."

"Oh," Ayame said her voice muffled by his hand. "Sorry."

Once he realised that she would speak in a softer voice he let his hand fall and sink into the chair. "Sorry to scare you but this is the first opportunity I've had to sneak in here and see you."

"That's alright," Ayame said.

"That nurse is a nightmare. Wouldn't let me anywhere _near_ y- DAMN!" Kouga swore softly at the lighter went out.

"Look in the top drawer of the table I think I've got a flashlight in there," Ayame said.

She could here Kouga open the drawer and fish around until suddenly there was a burst of light. "Ow!" she cried softly. "Point that thing somewhere else Kouga what are you trying to do blind me?"

"Oh sorry," Kouga apologised and averted the light from her eyes. "How'd you know this would come in handy?"

"I've been in the hospital before," Ayame said simply as way of explanation. "How'd you get in here anyways? It's after hours."

"Climbed up to the second floor where I snuck in through a window some one had forgotten to close," Kouga answered nonchalantly.

"Not bad," Ayame complimented. "Must have really wanted to see me."

"Of course I did," Kouga replied. "I needed to see if you were alright. Are you?"

"I think so," Ayame said. "Got shot with some sort of demon bullet though. You know anything about them?"

"Demon bullet?" Kouga repeated confused. "No, what are they?"

"Doctor's don't know," Ayame said. "All they know is these people have discovered something that's poisonous only to demons and coated their bullets with it."

"Crap!" Kouga breathed. "So are there any side effects?"

"The doctor's don't know," Ayame whispered she hadn't thought about side effects. "I'm the only one who's survived one. Luckily I pulled it out before too much of the poison hit my bloodstream."

"Shit," Kouga swore. "Ayame you have no idea how bad I've felt since you got hurt. This whole mess is my fault, I shouldn't have let you leave the safety of that car."

"Amazing how everyone's blaming you for my choices," Ayame said amused. "Kouga don't feel bad, it's not like you planned it."

"I still feel guilty for you getting shot," Kouga said. "I'm the man, I should have taken that."

"Oh don't give me that macho crap," Ayame hissed. "I'll hit you I swear, cast or no cast. I'm not some helpless female you need to protect. I can take care of myself Kouga I've been doing a pretty damn good job for the last few years."

"I take it you're a feminist," Kouga leaned back against the chair.

"Damn right I am," Ayame said. "I don't need any man to take care of me."

"You've got to be the toughest female I know with the exception of Sango," Kouga thought out loud.

"Well I should be it's always something I've worked towards," Ayame huffed.

"And why's that?" Kouga asked.

"Because of a promise someone made a long time ago that I thought they'd remember," Ayame said softly hanging her head.

Kouga looked closely at her admiring the gorgeous colour of her hair as it draped over her shoulders and obscuring her face from view. It reflected the light of the flashlight and made Kouga think of fire… for some reason that colour looked familiar, and he was positive if he only he could remember where he had seen it before it would be important.

"What promise," Kouga asked not liking not being able to place that hair colour as passing it off as a figment of his imagination.

"It's nothing," Ayame said. "They don't remember so I might as well forget it."

"Didn't think you were the quitting type Ayame," Kouga joked. "I say if that person doesn't remember you shouldn't just forget about a promise that obviously meant a lot to you."

"I don't know how to make them remember though," Ayame said.

"I say just wait, if it was significant enough, something's bound to trigger a memory and then they'll remember," Kouga said wisely.

"So you don't think I should just tell them?" Ayame asked looking up to meet his eyes.

"No," Kouga said. "It's always embarrassing for the person who's forgotten, it's better if they remember on their own. But then again that's just my opinion."

"Oh," Ayame said. "Thank you, I appreciate that advice."

"You're welcome kiddo, just don't stress over it," Kouga said ruffling her hair. "Now tell me, where's this Chinese food I'm smelling? I'm famished and it smells pretty damn good."

"It's right here," Ayame said relieved by the change of subject as she reached under her bed to grab some of the cartons. "Help yourself, Kagome and Sango brought me enough to feed a small army."

"That's Kagome for you," Kouga smiled digging in. "Always kind and over helpful."

"Yeah," Ayame agreed. "She's been so nice to me since I met her."

"So how'd she get in to see you and that nurse wouldn't let me stay on the floor?" Kouga asked.

"Because my dad's convinced that you're some sort of bad-boy that's going to hurt me," Ayame admitted embarrassed.

"Really," Kouga said raising an eyebrow in confusion. "Well that can't be good."

"No it isn't," Ayame said leaning back against her pillow because she suddenly felt tired. "He say's I'm not allowed to see you anymore and that he'll kick your butt if he sees you hanging around."

"He said that?" Kouga asked grinning.

"Well not **exactly**," Ayame drawled. "But I could tell that it was implied."

"I'd like to see him try," Kouga boasted.

"Just because he's my dad doesn't mean he's wimpy!" Kagome bristled. "I'll have you know he survived as a lone wolf until he met my mom!"

"A lone wolf eh?" Kouga said clearly impressed. "Not every day you meet a living legend. Now I can see where you get your fast thinking. How'd he get to be a lone wolf?"

Ayame paused slightly surprised by his interest; no one had ever asked her that before, demon or human. "Well his clan was killed when he was about my age and no one wanted to accept him into theirs thinking he would bring bad luck."

"Really? So how'd you come into being then if no other clan would accept him. Did he meet another female lone wolf?" Kouga inquired.

"No, he ran into my mother one night and they fell in love. Her tribe wasn't very happy with her when she announced they were getting married but they came around after I was born," Ayame explained.

"So why are you here then?" Kouga asked confused. "That doesn't make sense, if he got accepted why are you here?"

Ayame took a deep breath and sat silent for a moment. It was only natural that Kouga would be curious, after all it was almost unheard of for wolves to leave their clan. "Let's just say things didn't work out between my grandfather and I, so we left."

"You left," Kouga echoed dumbfounded. "Just like that. Just got up and left and your clan didn't say anything to stop you."

"I don't really want to get into okay Kouga," Ayame sighed. "It's late and I don't know you well enough to want to say the rest."

"How come none of us ever heard about it? That's pretty big news?" Kouga demanded. "Why didn't we hear about it at the last meeting?"

"How would I know?" Ayame said softly. "I wasn't there."

"Sorry," Kouga grunted looking away realising how hard it must be to admit that. Wolfs that were outcasts or loners weren't allowed to attend the wolf conventions that were held every five years. Only wolves that belonged to a clan had the invitation extended to them.

There was an awkward moment of silence between them until Kouga said finally, "your mother and father must have cared about you very much to leave. I don't know if my parents would have done that."

"My mother didn't care one bit about me," Ayame spat angrily all the memories she had remembered just before falling to sleep resurfacing and in doing so bringing forth an caustic like tone when she spoke.

"What?" Kouga asked confused.

"My mother was the reason we, my** father** and I, were forced to leave," Ayame hissed.

"You mean it's just your father and you living together?" Kouga yelped.

"Yeah," Ayame said biting her lip to keep more caustic remarks in. "Just the two of us."

"Don't you ever get lonely?" Kouga asked. "Not only so you not have a clan you have no female wolf of any relation living with you? What a nightmare!"

"Not really," Ayame said. "My last encounter with a clan left me pretty bitter. I don't plan on joining one anytime soon."

"You live like humans do!" Kouga said confused. "How can you not miss the comforts of having a clan?"

"Trust me," Ayame said very seriously. "I don't. Now I'm very sorry Kouga, as much as I like you I don't like the direction this conversation is headed and I'm tired. So maybe when I'm not feeling quite so riled up we can talk about this, but as for now this conversation is closed and I'm going to bed. If you stay I'll only say things I'll regret so please just…..give me some space."

"You got it," Kouga said nodding and the expression on his face told Ayame that he understood and wasn't going to hold it against her. "Tough subject I take it?"

"Yeah, still as bitter as it ever was," Ayame said her throat tight. "Don't think I'm sending you away because I don't like you Kouga, because I do. I just…" she trailed off unable to express what she was feeling.

"Don't worry I understand," Kouga replied rising to his feet and stretching. "I got a few of those myself. I guess I'll see you in school then? Well that is if I decide to risk getting my but kicked by your father."

"Don't worry, I'll work on him," Ayame said shrugging. "Show him you're not half as bad as he's making you out to be."

"And just how bad is that?" Kouga winked.

"Let's just say he's giving you **far** too much credit," Ayame teased.

"I like that," Kouga said. "Well until I see you next squirt, hope you feel better."

"Hey just who are you calling a squirt," Ayame protested.

"You, you are only like 5" 3", there for making you a squirt," Kouga deduced.

"5" 4" and a quarter," Ayame growled. "And don't call me squirt or **I'll** kick your butt!"

"Bye 'yame," Kouga yawned. "Don't let the bed bugs bite and all that junk."

"Wish they'd bite you," Ayame humphed but he was already gone. Smiling she lay back down and closed her eyes. Kouga had cared enough about her to sneak into the hospital and it delighted her! If this kept up he'd remember her in no time.

To be continued….

Author's Notes: well what'd ya think? Good? Bad? Freaky how some of you anticipated Kouga sneaking in…well not much else to say other than please review...I'll cry if you don't...


End file.
